Wrong time, wrong door, wrong Church!
by angieluvzdecullens
Summary: "I object! this man, may not marry this woman!" I yelled as soon as the church door flew open, but my face turned to a mask of horror as I looked up at the upset bride and at the bronze hair guy looking back at me in shock. . . realization hit me then I was in the wrong wedding. *Drabble Fic*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I know I still have like five stories in progress! but this plot bunny wouldn't let me go, so I had to type it. This is going to be a drabble so chapters will be 1,000 words and updated weekly for now. This chapter will be the longest one since it's the intro please drop me off a review so I'll know your interestedin me continuing! tnx**

**Disclaimer: So i looked in my files and nope I still didn't own Twilight but S.M does!**

***Review***

* * *

_**~ Small summary ~**_

_"I object! this man, may not marry this women!" I yelled as soon as the church door flew open, but my face turned to a mask of horror as I looked up at the upset bride and at the bronze hair guy looking back at me in shock. . . realization hit me then I was in the wrong wedding._

**B POV**

"I've found him!" I looked up from my computer to see my petite, pixie looking best friend yell excitedly from the door. I smiled at her and ask "Found who exactly?"

She beamed smiling from ear to ear, she was no taller than five feet with short spikey black hair around her head looking like a halo. She sat on the leather chair across from my desk and started bouncing up -she always had me wondering how she got all that energy- in her seat.

"I've found my soul mate, the 'one' who belongs with me" she had a dreamy look in her eyes as she spoke, I giggle "Okay Alice, you say that every Friday and on Monday you say the same thing 'Nope it wasn't the guy, he just wasn't good enough' -" I imitated, she scoffed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I'm being honest! he is the most dreamy and perfect guy for me" she whisper clutching her bag to her chest. I study her face, and for the first time I saw something I had never seen when she spoke of the other guys.

Love and longing. . .

I sighed, and decided to give her the oportunity on telling me how exactly she met this 'perfect' guy. I saved my file and logged off my computer and turn to look at her.

"How did you met this guy? What's his name? How old is he? Does he have a job?-" she threw her hands up in my face to stop me. "Bella chill girl, hold yer horses!" she drawl a country kindda accent.

I raised my eyebrows at her waiting, she sigh "I was just getting off my car to head to Starbucks, when I spotted him; he wore a red checkboard shirt with sleeves rolled up to his arms" her face seemed to change as if she was dreaming.

She continued "He had washed jeans, and oh those cow boy boots, his blond hair was shining against the sun. . .and" I looked at my bestfriend as she went on to describe her 'guy' to me.

Mary Alice Brandon had been my best friends since before we were even born. Our parents Charlie and Rene Swan -my parents- and Charlotte and Peter Brandon -Alice parents- had been bestfriend since high school. They were even neighbors.

So it only seemed natural for me and Alice to be friends, well sisters practically, her and me had gone a long way and we had graduated high school with honors. Earning us to go to college; Me in Arizona for publishing and edtiting and her to Preston for fashion.

Thing was, we were completly different; She was into shopping, style, and all that party stuff. While in my case I didn't really worried if I was in sweats or dress as long as I was comfortable and I was into romantic farytales and books. But yet our differences we fit perfectly together as bestfriends.

I would do anything for Alice just like she would for me. "-So he asks me if I know where starbucks at and I told him I would walk him there-" I finally got back in track to listening to her.

"So he isn't from Seattle?" I ask, he shook her head 'no' and continued "Well as I walked him to Starbucks he said he was meeting someone there, and that he was from Texas" she finished smiling, but my smile faded.

"Okay? what else?" I ask, she rolled her eyes "Bella it was a five minute walk not a date, plus I didn't even get a chance to ask for his name" she covered her face.

"Whaaat! so you are telling me, he is 'the one' yet you know nothing about the guy? not even the name" I hiss, she took her hands away from her face, and nodded "sorry B, but I was distracted by his accent plus I know he is the one" she added.

I huff impatiently "Mary Alice Brandon, it is not like you'll see him again. . . plus you know nothing from the guy" I took my phone out and checked the time as she sighed really loud.

"Ugh Bella! just because your a twenty two virgin, who has no boyfriend doesn't mean I'll be the same. . . I'll find him you'll see and on the way I will find someone for you too" she clarifed matter of factly.

_Who would have guessed that she was right. . . and not only that but this was just the beggining of loooong journey to a. . ._

* * *

**A/N: So there it is guys, just a small intro something to lay the coat on, next chapter will be full of more stuff but plz review so I'll know you want me to continue, if not I'll feel like i shouldn't **

**Tnx you god bless**

**-Angie ^-^**


	2. Edward

**A/N: Reviews make me update! anywas thank yhu for all the fav/alerts and the reviews ur all awsome guys ^-^**

**Disclaimer: S.M own the characters, I just toy around with them (:**

* * *

_**~ Wrong time~**_

_My feet ran across the parking lot, not wasting time on looking at the place or how full it was. My heart was beating hard against my chest, and sweat ran down my head, but as soon as I climbed the church steps, there was only nine words in my mind._

_"I object! this man, may not marry this women!" I yelled as soon as the church door flew open, but my face turned to a mask of horror as I looked up at the upset bride and at the bronze hair guy looking back at me in shock. . . realization hit me then I was in the wrong wedding____._

**B POV**

"Okay Alice, You go do that. But when you don't find him, don't come crying back to me" I laughed at Alice's face, she rolled her silver eyes. "Okay B. . . anyways I'll see you tonight at the apartment, I have to get back to the boutique I have two appointments for a wedding dress" she sigh.

I nodded "Okay Honey, see you and please eat something" I added pointing at the starbucks bag in my desk, she grin and took it. "Yes 'Mother' I will" she teased, I stuck my toungue out at her as she left.

Alice had opened a boutique after College, which was a year ago, thing is people liked her designs and she turn really well-known on the 'high' class people.

Anyways I, on the other hand turn into the head editor of Seattle's Meyer Publishing. And was also working on a book of my own, but so far I had five chapters and even I could tell it was missing something.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. "Bella, Jane Volturi is wanting to meet with you to go over Mrs. Wingston book" I looked at my personal assistant/secretary, Angela.

She was a quiet girl, who had started working for me, six months ago. "Okay Ang, thanks I'll be there in a min" I said collecting my folders and paper work for the book we were working on.

I loved my job, I didn't care what people thought; So what if I was a twenty one year old single girl. I had a great job, friend and life. . . who needs a guy who will break you heart in a week anyways. . .

At least that's what I say to my self everyday I wake up.

**EPOV**

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Denali is here to pick you up for the appointment" I looked up at Jessica my secretary say. I sigh logging off my computer and standing up from my chair, and walking out to the waiting area to find my _fiance _on her phone.

"Edward, baby!" she ran to me and hugged me, as she listen intently on the cell phone. She kissed me and I smiled at her "Hey Tan-" she put a finger up to me, so I can give her a minute.

"Okay, thank Vicky you are the sweetest, will see you in a little" she hang up her Iphone and looked at me, her blue eyes shining bright, her blond curls bouncing around her shoulders as she jumped slightly.

"Okay Eddiepoo, we have the appointment for my dress and your tuxedo and of course the maids and best mens, the flowers girls and. . ." she kept gushing on about what else we would chose today.

Tanya Denali, had been my girlfriend since college. I met her since we were kids, but we didn't really got together until four years ago. . .when her mother Carmen set us up on a date.

"-Okay babe?" I had a lost look, she laughed "let's head to Alice's boutique" she clung to my arm and pulled me out towards the elevator.

Once out the elevator and out to the first lobby, we found periodist waiting to ask us questions. Of course they will, I was Edward Anthony Cullen, Son of Carlisle Cullen -owner of Cullen digital commercial company- and she was Tanya Denali, the top Victoria's Secret Angel model.

"Mr. Cullen when exactly is the wedding?"

"Ms. Denali is your wedding rushed, because your pregnat?"

Ignoring all the media, we got to the waiting Mercedes. This four months were going to be short. . .Tanya wanted a fast wedding, because she has a modeling tour for two months after the wedding.

So now everyone thought she was pregnat. . .but I kept asking the same question. . ._did I love Tanya?_

"Okay baby we are here, come let's go in. . ." she glided, I sighed and gave her a tired look "hey babe, I know your tired but we have to go. . . we do _love _each other"

She is right, what could possibly go wrong in our wedding?

* * *

**A/N: hey guys hope u like it! plz review we met Eddie whoo let's see what else it will get interesting I promise** I'm just getting the coat ready.

Plz review make me update faster

-Angie


	3. interviews and appointments

**A/N: Reviews make me update! anywas thank yhu for all the fav/alerts and the reviews ur all awsome guys ^-^**

**Disclaimer: S.M own the characters, I just toy around with them (:**

* * *

_**~ Wrong time~**_

**B POV**

"Bella, please close the door" Jane said as soon as I walked in. She sat straight in her leather chair, her blond hair in a tight bun, her eyes dark with eyeliner. She was twenty five years old and daughter of Aro and Sasha Volturi, the owners of fifteen most exclusive restaurants around the country.

"Hi Jane, okay I have here all the paper work for Mrs. W-" she looked up and stoped me. "Bella, forget her book for a moment. . . I actually called you in because as y'know, this company not only does it print books and helps authors but also have our own magazine

That comes out every two months, anyways . . .thing is my _a__mazing _cousin Tanya is getting married in four months, and she wants _me _to make her and her fiance our 'grand' topic" Jane rushed out stressly.

I had been knowing Jane for a year, she was a strong independent woman, who worked hard to get what she wanted. She had mention her family occasionally but nothing major, last time I checked she had told me she hated her cousins.

"Oh um- well okay, what-" she cut me off again, she stood up and walked around. "Did I tell you I hated my cousins? specially Tanya, just because she is a Victoria Secret Angel does NOT mean people 'worship' the ground she walks on" Jane hiss.

I awkwardly stared at the ground, as Jane paced back and forth. "Plus, who drops school for modeling? anyways will work on this, we have to interview her by the way get in contact with her fiance E-" I stop listening to her rant, doodling on my notebook instead.

Marriage? WOW seems like everyone around me can't wait to be 'happily married" What's the point anyways, they don't last it will jut be the same as . . .

"-Okay Bella?" I looked up at Jane's snapping fingers. "I'm sorry what?" she sighed tiredly "Never mind, look I'll get all the info for my cousin stuff and you get in charge with the book okay?-" I nodded standing up.

I was just walking to the door when she spoke again. "Oh Bella, by the way there is this new guy looking for a job. I have a meeting in an hour and I can't interview him, so I wanted to know isf you could interview him for me?" she ask hopeful.

I looked at the clock, it read five thirty five. I got out at six, but Alice had said she would stay late designing a dress or something. "Sure" I nodded and Jane smiled.

. . .

"Bella there is a guy saying he has an interview" Angela announced from the receiver, I rubbed my temple and sighed. "Yes Ang, please tell him to come in"

"Will do" moments later there was a light knock on my door "Come in" the door open slightly.

I looked up to be met by blue eyes and a head full of blond hair. The guy was good looking, not my type though, he had on a suit but funny thing was he wore cowboy boots.

He smiled tentavely at me, I smiled back. "Mr. Hale, is nice to meet you, please take a seat" I stood up and shook his hand. "Hello Ms. Swan, the pleasure is mine" he had a faintish kindda country accent.

It reminded me of Alie this morning, I wonder if she'll get over the fantasy that she'll find the guy she saw this morning.

**E POV**

"Vicky?" Tanya ask, a redhead looked up from her magazine and looked pale. "OMGEEEE! Tanya Denali? wow, your actually here wow?" she exclaimed looking shock. Tanya laughed and walked over to her, as I followed behind her.

"Oh please, girl of course I'm here. . ."

"Will you sign my magazine?" the red- wait her name is Vicky I think, ask nervously, Tanya giggled and nodded "sure thing girl, anything for my fans" she took a pen and scribble her name.

"Victoria what is all the noise out here?" I looked over to the side to find a short pixie looking girl. She was pretty in a kindda girly way; her black hair was short and spiky like a halo, she wore enough make up but not over done, and designer clothes with big pumps.

Woah I've been hanging out too long with Tanya, oh lord!

"Oh Hi! Welcome to my boutique, I'm Mary Alice Brandon proud owner of this place. . . you are Tanya Denali, top model and you must be the fiance, Edward Anthony Cullen, big shot huh?" she joke smiling.

Tanya grin "yes hi Alice, Need me to sign something for you? just kidding, but um are you ready to talk about my wedding?" she ask, the girl Alice nodded looking between Tanya and me.

"Yes, follow me please"

* * *

**A/N: wow let's see how this two meetings go lol review plz makes me update faster ^-^**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	4. crazy baby

**A/N: Reviews make me update! anywas thank yhu for all the fav/alerts and the reviews ur all awsome guys ^-^**

**Disclaimer: S.M own the characters, I just toy around with them (:**

* * *

_**~ Wrong time~**_

**B POV**

"So Mr. Hale, what makes you think you could work in this position?" I ask seriously. He looked at me calmly which made me feel calm also. "Well I was a History teacher back in Texas, and I also have a degree in Editorial and stuff" I nodded filling the application on my desk.

"What made you come here, to this big city when you had a perfect job in a town in Texas?" I ask curiously, he study me for a second and looked at me and smiled. "I came here for a wedding" he grin, I rolled my eyes.

Weddings? seriously how many people is getting married.

"Congrats" I smiled, he shook his head. "It's not my wedding, its actually My sister's wedding" I nodded, I wasn't interested in him. . . just curious. "Cool, well when can you start?" he grin at my words. "How about tomorrow?"

. . .

**E POV**

"So Tanya, I will be designing your dress, your maids dresses, flower girl, groom tuxedo, mother's dress and invitations" Alice stated as she took a pink note pad and Ipad out.

"Yes Alice everything has to be perfect! Nothing can ruin my I mean our wedding" Tanya gushed, Alice grimaced and looked at me. "Edward why don't you tell Victoria to show you our Tuxedo's and the colors please. . . while I work with Tanya" I nodded and stood up, and walked out.

Two hours later and we were done with choosing the invitations, my clothes and Tanya's surprise dress.

"So Eddiepooh, we have the cake and the reception to choose. .. so _exciting isn't it?_" she ask as we climbed my car, For some reason she sounded off.

"Yes it is exciting" I mumble, she sigh "we still have to come here five times and then it'll be our wedding day"

"Can't wait" I smiled this time honetly. . . I did love her. ..

_**A POV**_

**"**OMG this dress is amazing" Tanya squealed, seriously Bella thought I was loud? she needs to meet Tanya. I had never designed a dress that looked like this. . .

Tanya was a smart women a little crazy and over the top maybe, but she knew what she wanted.

"Thanks Alice, I'll bring my maids next week for fittings okay?" I nodded as we finished. "Um you and Edward must really love each other to marry so soon" I comment, as soon as I had spotted them, he didn't look so 'happy'.

I saw her face smile but her eyes changed. "Oh- yes Edward proposed and here we are. . . Oh look at this is so lovely" she pointed at a picture of me with a designer. I noticed she had changed the conversation. "Yes. . . well Tanya it was nice meeting you and Edward. I will see you next week?" she nodded.

Ten minutes after they left my next client came in, once again the soon to be bride was blond and tall with blue eyes. "Hello I'm Rosalie Hale" she smiled "Welcome I'm Alice Brandon the desinger and owner of the place" I announced proudly.

"So good to meet you, I've heard wonderful things about you" she said, I beamed in happiness. "So I have an understandng that you'll get married in four months?" she nodded "Okay Rose come this way and let's get down to business" she grin eagerly and followed me.

**B POV**

****"Bella, hey what are you doing up so late?" I looked to the door to find Alice with heels in hand and a tired look. "Its just ten Al, plus I have to finish this project, how was work?" I ask, she sigh.

"Fun, but with perks. . . I have two wedding due in four months- and one of them is Tanya Denali" she whisper yelled. My head shot up "Tanya Denali? as in Jane's cousin? wow I heard she is a mega bitch" Alice rolled her eyes.

"I don't know she was just too um well. . . over the top and thinks everyone loves her. . . her fiance is hot though" she comment, I hummed and nodded as I typed in my lap top. "Cool".

She looked at me "You do know her fiance is Edward Cullen" I nodded not caring who this Zullen whatever his name was. "Bella-" Alice shrieked, I looked up. "Yes?" she rolled her eyes and squat beside me.

"You don't know him? he is Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle Cullen, proud owner of-"

"Alice I give a cheerio who this people are. . . they come and go simple as that okay? I'm sure they'll leave happily ever after" I mumble. "Well he didn't look that happy" I nodded.

"He wants to marry her. . .for love doesn't he? oh By the way I got a new employee his name is Jasper, and he is funny and has a country accent" I wiggle my eyebrows, she shrugged. "I only want to find my guy no other phony ugly cowboy" she huffed.

"Get over it Al, you'll never find him. . . Seattle is big and this world is big chances are you'll never find him"

"I will, and Bella . . .He will be mine and you will also get a guy. . . I will do whatever it takes for you to fall in love"

* * *

**A/N:sorry for the delay review plz atleast 12 plz and I upate that's all I as *cute pout***

**Some of ur wndering how it will work out if your paying attention and reading thouroughly you'll find out son (:**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	5. her

**Disclaimer: S.M own the characters, I just toy around with them (:**

***Review***

* * *

_**~ Wrong time~**_

**B POV**

"Knock, Knock! May I come in?" I looked up to find Jasper standing in my door smiling at me, He looked calm and he was dressed in his suit, but once again I spotted those boots.

"Sure, might as well, your practically inside" I laughed at his apologetic expression, I waved him to sit. "Okay Jasper, I talked to Jane early this morning, she has some stuff to tell you. . . since she owns the place, but other than that your office is across from mine" he looked calm as I spoke, he finally nodded and smiled, I also smiled.

This guy reminded me of Alice, but instead of being all over the place with energy like her, he was calm but his mood was contagious. "Awsome, thank you Bella. . . y'know I've met some really nice people in Seattle" he beamed.

I grinned "I'm glad, you have" he nodded. "Yeah the other day I was looking for star-" my phone rang cutting him off.

"Sorry" I mumble before answering. "Bella Swan speaking-" I listen intently to Jane. "Bella send me the new guy in, by the way Mrs. Witherspoon is coming at ten in the morning. . . oh and Tanya and Edward will also be here for the paper work and blah blah, okay" she rushed out.

"Okay Jane, got it" as soon as she hung up I turn to look at Jasper. "Okay buddy, go to Jane's office. . . the one with big doors" he nodded and stood up. "Thank you Bella" he turn and I remember he was telling me something. "Hey what was it you were saying?" I ask.

He smiled and looked down. "Oh it was nothing, is just I met this really beautiful woman, but I doubt I'll ever find her" he mumble, Oh lord seriously?

"Oh um well, maybe if fates wants you together then, you will" I said hopeful, he grimace and waved going out. I shook my head to get it clear, I took down my folders and covers from my shelves and grabbed my Cd and flash drive and walked out of my office.

"Bella?" I turn to see Angela looking really nervous and tear-stained. "Hey Ang what's up? are you okay" I ask, she shook her head. "Bella, my dad is in the hospital, do you think I could go. . . I know we have a lot to d-"

"Go! get you stuff and go see him okay, call me okay" she smiled gratefully and nodded before springing to the elevator.

I saw she still hadn't logged off her computer, nor had she taken my files to my office. I decided to do it for her, I sat in her chair logging her off the computer, then proceeding to straightening her paperwork in her desk.

I heard the elevator ringed again as the door open, I didn't look up.

"Excuse me, can I have a dark cofee with two sugars please" I looked up confused, but my expression changed when I saw a tall blond, with blue eyes and designer clothes, her face was covered in neat make up. I felt ugly all of a sudden, but she seemed familiar.

"Hello? didn't you hear me, I want a-" I cut her off. "I did hear you, but I'm not you girl" I replied, she glared at me her blue eyes looking icily at me. In any other time I would have flinched, but I was used to encountering _mean _people.

"Oh okay hold on, are you saying that you can't. . . .do you know who I am?" she was about to say something else but Jane walked behind her. She rolled her eyes at her "Who doesn't know who you are Tanya?" Jane mumble sarcastically.

But Tanya seemed not to get it, or care, she hugged Jane and smirked at me. "You employee here is not-"

"Bella, You can go to the 'Great room' Mrs. Whiterspoon will be here soon, oh and Ang told me what happend, tell her to take her time and keep me updated" I nodded and stood up, smiling evilly at Tanya as I saw her red furious face.

. . .

**E POV**

I climbed inside the elevator, as I talked on the phone. "Yes dad I know this is a big thing. . . yes but Tanya wanted me to come to Volturi's agency or whatever it's called" I listen to my father, Carlisle, speak his orders.

"Dad I am okay, I. . .You know why we are getting married. . . yes" I sighed and rubbed my face. "How's Emmett? . . . tell him I'll meet him tonight at Starbucks okay" the elevator finally got to floor five and I got off.

"Thank dad, hey I have to go. . .yeah see you in lunch" I hung up after that, looking around the reception, there was nobody there.

I spotted the big doors to Jane's office, I was about to walk to it when I saw _her, _she was on her phone walking inside an office. Even though I couldn't see her face fully I knew she was beatiful, she was tall not as my six feet one, but also shorter than Tanya's five feet eight. Her hair was long mahogany brown in waves that settled in the small of her back, her skin was creamy pale.

She wore a gray pencil skirt and a bue blouse with gray vest, she also wore flats instead of heels. She didn't notice me, too preocupied by her phone as she closed the door to her office.

"Eddie? babe c'mon what are you waiting for, let's go chop chop" Tanya yelled from the open big doors of Jane's office. I composed my self from the -mouth hanging, and wide eyes- I was a couple seconds ago.

The next hour went by with Jane speaking of photoshoots and interviews, quotes and other stuff. . . but I heard nothing as I thought back to the mysterious woman I had met today.

"OMG babe isn't that great!" Tanya took me out of my thoughts, and I nodded making her smile. I then realized how wrong it was that, _I, _was thinking of another woman when I was engaged for godsake.

I can't think of this unknown girl. . . I can't

. . .

"Hey'Eddie' how are you?" I glared playfully at my cousin, he knew I hated the nick name but only because Tanya called me that way I had to accept it. "Hello Emmie Bear" I mocked, and he grin.

"So Edward how is you wedding plans going?" he ask more serious, I sighed this was the problem. "Same as yours, look Em I know our Weddings are on the same date, but it's not my fault that Tanya choose that day" I groan.

Yes Tanya had chosen the same day that Rosalie, Em's fiance had chosen for their wedding. Want to know why? because Rose was her rival in the runaway, catwalk and in general modeling.

She thought it would be funny to take the attention from her, but it caused problems between not only Em and me but the family.

"I know Ed, it's our woman doing this. . . God. . . Edward do you love her?"

. . .

* * *

**_A/N: okay guys here is the chapter! can I get more reviews plz? well who like Tanya? wb Bella? or Edward? let's see what happends _**

**_****Review plz****_**

**_God bless_**

**_-Angie_**


	6. isabella

**Disclaimer: S.M own the characters, I just toy around with them (:**

***Review***

* * *

_**~ Wrong time~**_

**B POV**

"Isabella!" I turned to find Jane looking stricken, she was a nervous wreck. "Jane? are you okay, You look horrible -no offense" I commented as she headed to my desk, she glared at me and sat. "Tanya is not 'Happy' with what I planned, so she schedule more time with us to 'work it out' anyways, I have a trip coming up, so I decided to leave _you _in charge of it"

My jaw dropped as I heard Jane's words, I couldn't process this; Jane never let anyone run her company. "Look Swan stop gawking at me like I've lost my mind, I need your help; plus you have Jasper- the new guy- so it'll be easier, Angela is coming back in three days. . . what do you say?" she ask fidgeting with her hands.

I swallowed hard and smiled. "I accept your offer, but as Y'know Tanya isn't that fond of me. Do you think will-" she cut me off, she stood up. "You'll manage, she might be a bitch but Edward is sweet as pies. . . anyways is just two weeks I'm going to be out" she explained.

I rubbed my fingers over my temples, I felt a small stress over-whelmed me. I stood up and nodded stretching my hand towards Jane. "Okay, I take it. . . as a challege" she grinned and took my hand. "Thank you so much Bella, and welcome aboard" I smiled at her words, she never said 'Thank you' a lot.

She let go off my hand and walked out. I let out a big sigh as I looked around my office; Well here goes nothing.

. . .

**E POV**

"So do you?" Em ask again, my silence had over come awkward and tensional. I coughed as I zipped my drink, Em kept at looking at me. "I- I don't know Em. . . I well I'm going to marry here right? so of coarse I _love _her" he looked at me in the eye.

"Look Edward, just because your marrying this girl does not mean that you Lo-" I cut him off, I stood up and shook my head. "Em- bro, I love you and all but don't interfer with my life" I said, he laughed bitterly.

"Edward can't you see, your messing up. . . "

"Em is this because our weddings are on the same day? just y'know what don't worry, I think is perfect we won't be there to watch each others tie the knot" I mumble drowning my drink and walking away.

"Don't do it Edward, You can-" was the last phrase I heard from him, before I slipt out of the bar.

I tugged at my hair as I climbed my car, I banged my head against the steering wheel once inside; my mind wonder to Emmett's words, and Tanya. . . and the brunette. . . the beautiful girl. . .

**B POV  
**

"Okay Bella, here is 'The key' and the paper work for the next two weeks, Now Bella this is my life, My babe, my. . ." Jane got cut off by her body guard.

"Um miss Volturi, your car is here. . ." Jane stopped and turned abruptly to him, she nodded and looked at me. "Okay B, here and please take good care of my-"

"Miss Volturi your going to be late" the guard said, she sigh exasperated. "I know, ugh. . . Bella" she whisper before turning and walking away to the elevator.

I sighed, well here it goes. . . Two weeks of being in charge of 'Volturi publishing Co.' and 'Tanya's wedding'. . . C'mon how bad can it get?

**. . .**

**E POV**

"Ugh I can't believe Jane!" I looked up from my computer to see Tanya plop down on my chair, she looked tired. "Are you okay? what happend?" I ask, she looked at me. "Eddie, Jane has left for a stupid meeting; leaving her idiotic assistant" she cried running to my lap.

I holded her against my chest, I was a twenty three year old guy about to marry the woman in my arms. . . this was going to happen.

"Tanya I'm sure is not that bad, when do we have this meeting?" she look at her phone. "In two hours actually, I can-" she got cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Hello?. .. Now? why, we have a meeting in two. . . ugh fine" she hanged up and stood up from my lap.

"Alice called and she says that you didn't pick a wedding outfit, but a prom outfit. . . so you have to go back and change it" I looked at her dumbfounded. "Really" she nodded, she took her phone out.

"Well I have to go and get ready for our meeting with Isabella. . . anyways try to hurry, Love you" she kissed me before walking out. I rubbed my face, Wow is this how our life is going to be; me working and her just being. . . Tanya?

Let's see how this goes. . .

* * *

**A/N: okay guys her it is, this chapter is going to lead to a lot of drama so let's see how this comes out plz plz plz review, I feel like y'all are not readng it: ATLEAST 10 plz**

**Thank u God bless**

**-Angie**


	7. oh oh opps

**Disclaimer: S.M own the characters, I just toy around with them (:**

***Review***

* * *

_**~ Wrong time~**_

**B POV**

_*Happy late B-day Vampirefreak* &'d Merry Christmas to all of you wish u the best!_

"Are you okay Bella?" I stop pacing back and forth and faced Jasper; he seemed so serene. "ugh. . . Yes I am" I mumble, he smirked. "No, Your so not. . .is it this girl, Tanya?" he ask.

I glared at the wall as I spoke. "I know I shouldn't let her get to me, but. . . Ugh she was so mean the other day, that now I'm nervous! what if I mess up and she makes Jane fire me or -"

He cut off my rant. "Or what if you do it right, look Bella, just chill everything is going to be fine" he assured me smiling, I nodded feeling less tense. "Your right Jasper, thanks. . ." I turned and grabbed the paper work in my desk and took a deep breath before looking at Jasper.

"Well let's go to the office, they'll be here in no time" he nodded and stood up following me. In the two days that Jasper had been working with us, I felt like I could trust him, he was a really nice guy.

Fifteen minutes later we were waiting for Tanya to arrive, but she still wasn't here.

"Where is she? she was supposed to be here ten minutes ago" I hiss at poor Jasper who seemed lost as a cat, he grimaced. "Maybe she got stuck in traffic?" he pointed, I rolled my eyes, huffing as I sank on the big leather chair.

"Just chill Bella, will wait okay" I nodded at Jasper's words.

Yeah let's wait. . .

**E POV**

"Edward! so nice to see you again" Alice smiled as I enter her office, I grimaced at her. "Hello Alice, is nice to see you too" she stood up and shook my hand. "Where is Tanya?" I looked at the wall; full of posters of models and clothes designs.

"She said we had an appointment with her cousin's assistant, for some interview or something" I said not really caring what she was going to do, Alice hummed and nodded too busy grabbing magazines.

"Oh, um you mean Jane? but she isn't there" I looked at her strangely "You know Jane?" she turned and faced me and grin. "Yes, yes I do; she actually is my bestfriend's boss" I nodded.

"Um anyways, here let's get right to business" she handed me the magazines and started explaining to me the packages and styles.

"That looks nice" I mumble pointing at a suit that had a tail on the back, it's not something I would like to wear to my wedding, but it _is _what Tanya would want. "Really? I thought this one would suit you better. . ." Alice mumble, I looked up to find her studying me.

". . . so tell me Edward, why are you marrying Tanya? I mean you don't look happy with her is like-" she cut her self off, but her gaze was still settled on me.

I don't know what made me open my mouth and answer her; maybe the reason that she reminded me of my grandmother Marie. Or her jumpy serious face, with those wise eyes.

"I- well, is just that Tanya and me-" my cell phone decided to ring in than instant, I looked at her apologetic and answered my phone without cheking the ID caller.

"Hel-"

"Baby, OMG can you believe it! no of coarse you can't, you weren't there- ugh that woman was such an ignorant little-" I cut Tanya off. "Tanya calm down, what happend" Tanya started yelling again.

"That stupid little bitch of Isabella just ruined my DAY, she was so rude, I mean c'mon!" I looked over to find Alice's eyes wide, I smiled sheepishly. "Um Tanya I'm on my way okay, calm down see you in a few" I hunged up shaking my head.

I stood up and turn to face Alice. "I'm so sorry but I have to go, Tanya doesn't seem to like Jane's assistant" I mumble, Alice seemed to composed herself and look like she would laugh. "_Isabella _is the girl that is planning your magazine stuff?" she ask.

"HUH, yes her, do y'know her" I ask, she turned and looked at her wall clock. "It's getting late Edward, Rosalie my next client will be here in a bit" she mumble smiling politely.

I frown, she knows Rose?

"Your planning Rose's stuff too?" I ask, she looked at me shocked. "How do you know Rose?" she ask, I rolled my eyes as I felt my phone vibrate. "Long story, bye Alice" I turned and ran out trying to answer my phone.

"Yes Tanya I'm on my way"

***Sneek peek for Christmas present***

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry" I bend down and picked the papers that had fallen down as I bumped into the person infront of me; I had been too busy texting Tanya.

Once I had collected all the folders and papers from the floor I stood up and face the. . . mysterious brunnette.

She was _right _there infront of me; her dough brown eyes looking back at me, preoccupied and nervous, her face pink as she chewed her bottom lip.

I was frozen in place, she was stunning. . . NO, drop dead gorgeous, I thought that was all until I heard her beutiful chiming voice.

"I'm so so sorry for my climsiness" she whisper

* * *

**A/N: WOW who is ready to read more? thanks for ur reviews plz keep it up and I'll review faster! umm oh yeah**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS everybody! have a wonderful tim with your family and friends, blessings on this wonderful day (:**

**Love ya God bless**

**-Angie**


	8. meetings

**-REVIEW PLZ-**

**Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue; I don't own twilight but neither do you C:**

* * *

**E POV**

***Love story - Taylor Swift***

When I told Tanya I was on my way, I meant; I was about to get inside a car and head over. But no, her defenition of 'I'm on my way' is this; I'm just around the corner about to go help you out.

Neddles to say that when she found out I was ten minutes away, she burst into tears saying she needed air and might go to the small cafe on the corner. That lasted like about five minutes, her obnoxious calling got worser and trying to drive in a busy street with Tanya having a breakdown is not good.

I finally parked infront of '_Volturi Publishing CO' _I swiftly walked towards the entrance, and headed immediatly to an elevator. Tanya was now sending me texts messages, which were getting more annoying than the calls.

_Tanya: Eddiephooo when r u gonna gt here! :O_

_Edward: I'm here T -.-_

I had just pressed send when all of a sudden I bumped into something or should I say _someone _making me stumble and see a bunch of papers fall down to the floor.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry" I bend down and picked the papers that had fallen down as I bumped into the person infront of me; I had been too busy texting Tanya.

Once I had collected all the folders and papers from the floor I stood up and face the. . . mysterious brunnette?

She was _right _there infront of me; her dough brown eyes looking back at me, preoccupied and nervous, her face pink as she chewed her bottom lip.

I was frozen in place, she was stunning. . . NO, drop dead gorgeous, I thought that was all until I heard her beutiful chiming voice.

"I'm so so sorry for my clumsiness" she whisper looking straightly at me, I felt my breathing stop, she looked expectantly at me and I wanted to mentally punch myself, she was waiting for a reply. "-No it's also my fault, I wasn't looking and. . . I mean are you okay. . oh God here are your papers-" I stop as I realized I was babbling like an idiot - for Godsake, I'm Edward Cullen, I don't babble-.

She smiled tantavely and took the papers from me. "Thank you, and it's okay. . . we can share faults" I smiled crookedly at her, we stood there staring at each other for a second. But that was abruptly interrupted when my cell phone began to ring.

I looked apologetic at her as I answered. "_Eddie I'm coming down, that bitch is just ugh. . . .she is gone. . . so we have to cancel until friday okay. . " _Tanya's voice said, I just sighed and hung up.

I looked over to find the brunnette looking at me curiously, I walked back to her."I'm really sorry, I'M E-" she cut me off by looking at her cell phone then towards the elevator. "It's okay, I really have to go . . . or I'll be late. . .um -" she looked dissapointed as she turned and headed out of the reception area.

I stood there watching her walk out of the doors.

"Edward!" I jumped about a foot up in the air as I heard Tanya screech my name, I turned to face here and she looked ready to explode. I felt cold from head to toe as I relaized that I wish the brunnette was here and Tanya gone.

"Tanya is e-" she cut me off and pulled me out, muttering unitelligable words under her breath. I let her guide me as I remembered the brunntte and then I relized, I didn't ask her name.

**B POV  
**

I couldn't believe Tanya's way, not only had she arrived thirty minutes late she also was a . . . well let's remember what happend.

_"Maybe we should cancel the meeting, I mean is obvious she won't arrive" I said to Jasper as I stood up, but in that instant the whitch herself came in and smiled at us like everything was perfect. "Hello, I made it just in time" I think my eye twitched a little when she said that._

_I composed myself and smiled proffesionally, I walked to her and handed my hand to her. "Welcome Tanya may we begin" instead of taking my hand or replying she sat in one of the plushy chairs and turned to face me._

_"I want my interview to be perfect" she smirk, I nodded dropping my hand and walking to the big chair. "Yes Ms. Denali don't worry, that's exactly what we plan on doing" Jasper mumble calm and proffesional._

_"Well great but I can't do it today, my fiance is not here and. . . " I cut her off "We could do yours first and then-"_

_"No I want both of us there" I sighed "But this will take more time and-"_

_"I give a rat butt how, but I won't do it until he is here" I nodded, my patiance vanishing. "Okay, but it will have to be on Friday" Tanya rolled her eyes and stood up."Okay, see you then" stomping her way out._

_"What's her problem" Jasper whispered_

Anyways I was glad that I hadn't lost my proffesionalism, I was in the elevator when my phone rang. I looked down to see 'Jane' printed accross, I quickly answered.

"Hel-"

"How did the meeting go?" she whisper yelled, I cleared my throath. "It went. .. well um fairly good, I guess" she stayed quiet a second. "I guess? I don't need an I guess, look Swan head over to Malcom offices they are waiting for you, this is a big gig so I trust you Swan" I gulped.

Malcom was one of our biggest sponsors, supporters and we couldn't lose them.

"Okay" I whisper, Jane cursed and then spokke again. "Listen, Your Isabella Swan head editor of-" I was so nervous and engrosed in what Jane was saying that I didn't noticed that I was about to bump with someone. Until the papers in my hand went flying around scattering on the floor.

I accidently pressed the 'end' button hanging Jane up. The guy who I had bumped with stumble and then bend down to pick my papers up; he was tall and pale looking with soft looking redish copper hair, his eyes were an emerald green.

I stood frozen as he stare back at me."I'm so so sorry for my clumsiness" I whisper nervous, his voice was smooth and soft as he spoke and I think I got lost in the green orbs of his eyes. The connetion that _I _thought we had got lost as his cell phone rang.

He smiled apologetic and I felt my stomach do flips, but then I remembered Jane, so as he turned to answer I looked down to see two messages from Jane.

**_Jane: Idk why u hang up on me, bt go to Malcom now. I trust u Swan_**

**_Jane: Why rn't u answering me, r u at Malcom yet? look g2g since I'm in a meeting bye. . . don't 4get MALCOM NOW_**

I sighed as I saw they were just send, the mysterious bronze gorgeous guy turned to me. "I'M really sorry, I'm E-"

I cut him off not wanting to lose my job "It's okay, I really have to go or I'll be late. . . um-" I turned dissapointed as I left him standing there. My heart sank as I walked out, it was a weird feeling that I hadn't felt, not since. . .

No don't think of that. . . You can't. . .

**long chptr hey did u see the cover I made for this story? is it good?**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope u enjoyed the chapter can I get some more reeviews plz! I'll mke virtual cute puppy dog eyes *like alice* lol anyways they finally met! whoo ohh anyways next chptrs will get intense wanna know why? because Alice will put her 'pixie dust' to work lol btw ever wonder wat Bella is hiding opps just let that sip /.\**

**Love Ya God bless**

**-Angie**


	9. Jasper

**-REVIEW PLZ-**

**Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue; I don't own twilight but neither do you C:**

* * *

**B POV**

**-life needs a little spice from time to time-**

***BTW I did the cover of the story with an app on my phone ^^***

"Hey Bella what's up with the face dude?" Alice ask as soon as I enetered the apartment, I sank on the sofa feeling all the stress from today roll off of me. "I'm so tired, I had the Malcom meeting today and let me tell you my legs wouldn't stop shaking" I hissed.

Alice scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Aww Bellybean I'm sorry, here I brought take out" she handed me a plate of chinesse, I smiled grateful. "What are you working on? I ask taking a bite of my rice.

Alice looked up from her laptop "Oh y'know nothing important, just some wedding dresses for Tanya Denali and her archenemy Rosalie Hale" she mumble with heavy sarcasm, I smirked, two could play that game. "Oh really? doesn't sound too complicated" she groan.

"Shut up B, anyways Tanya'a fiance came today again for the stuff and then at the end of the session she called him making a big drama about-" I smiled shaking my head. "What did you do?" she ask curiously, I shook my head standing up.

"Y'know what? I'm really tired I think imma hit the shower then bed. . . night" I mumble running to my room, I heard her breath out exasperated. "Beeellaaaa! tell me" I just laughed. "Never!"

**E POV**

Throughout the night I couldn't get that brunnette out of my head, it was crazy right? I had just met her well actually seen her twice and she was making me feel all jittery and stuff. And that was beggining to worry me, it wasn't right for me or Tanya.

I was still upset that she had gotten into a fight with this so called 'Isabella' seriously what is the big deal with this chick. Anyways, I was glad that in two weeks this stupid interview was going to be over.

. . .

**B POV**

I groan as I stood up feeling my nose stuffy and my eyes watery. This _would _be the day when my body 'decides' to get me sick; it was Friday and I'm supposed to interview Tanya and her 'adorable' fiance Edward Cullen.

"Bella-" Alice stopped half way through my door taking a look at me. "OMG sister you can NOT go to work in that. . . .state of yours" she half yelled half whisper, I groan rolling my eyes.

"Yes- I can- Just wac- watch me" I said between coughs, I tried standing up but my body shook as I tried walking. Alice cliked her tongue "No that's it, I'm calling the office your not going in today. . . that country boy can take care of it today" she mumble.

"His name is Ja-" she waved me off pulling her phone out.

I groaned laying back in bed; I gave up trying to sleep so I stood up grab a pair of sweats, wife beater, and my under clothes heading to the shower.

"Bella I got you a tea, by the way since your not working today because your sick want to come over to my office and help me around?" she ask when I was out.

I was feeling better but did I wanted to go with her?

"Sure Alice okay" she squealed bouncing off her feet, and gave me a hug before running to her room yelling something about getting disinfected. I rolled my eyes shaking my head. . . Oh Alice.

. . .

"Today I have my appointment with Rosalie Hale and her fiance Emmett Cullen" she said as we walked in her office, her assitant Lauren was propped in the chair doing her nails but stopped as soon as Alice glared at her.

"It's early. . . I need some coffee" I whisper feeling my lack of caffeine looking at the clock read eight in the wall. she smiled. "want me to tell Lauren to go get starbucks?" I shook my head.

"Do you mind if I go? I need a little bit of fresh air. . . I could probably get here before Rosalie arrives" I told her, she looked at her watch nodding. "Okay bring me white Vanilla please, and don't sweat it. . . Rose isn't due here until like. . . thirty or forty minutes" she explained as she set her stuff up.

"Okay honey, I'll see you in a few" I waved as I walked out of her office and out to the busy Seattle streets. I had to clear my mind; why was I thinking about _him, _the green eyes and his bronze redish hair.

Why couldn't I get him off my mind. . .

. . .

**A POV**

I was sitting in my office trying to organize my stuff for Rose's meeting when my phone rang. "Hello?" I ask breathless. "Hey Alice! this is Rose. . . I'm sorry I can't show up today a photoshoot came up and neither me or Emmett can go sweetie so sorry" she explained apologizing.

I sighed and looked over at my Ipad, and re-schedule a new date. "It's okay Rose can you come in, on Monday at ten?" she thought for a second before agreeing, we said our goodbyes and hung up.

Ten minutes later I had finished organizing my desk, I decided to tell Lauren about the re-schedule, but just when I was about to get out. . . I saw him.

The blond Texan that I had met weeks ago, he murmured something into his phone and walked out; I was frozen to the ground, when all of a sudden my body finally responded and I flew after him.

But dissapointed cross my face as I walked outside my boutique only to find the streets empty with cars cruising by. I stomp and groan going back inside, only to find Lauren looking curious and quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Is there a problem Alice?" she ask, I rubbed my hnd frustrated at my own self for being so stupid. "Um. . . who was that guy that walked out?" I ask, she looked confused. "Oh he was here for something about choosing a tux for a wedding. . . he didn't really specify because his phone rang and he began talking with a girl" she explained nervously.

"We didn't lose a client did we?" she ask unsure. . . but I wasn't paying attention to her as the words 'he was looking for a tux for a wedding' rang through my head. He was getting married? he had a girlfriend, no a fiance?

My heart sank to the ground as I dragged my self to my office. "-Alie are you okay? do-" I shut my door ignoring Lauren's concern words.

He is getting married?

**J POV**

"G'morning Angela" I greeted her as I came in, she smiled at me an stood up. "Good morning Jasper. . . oh hey, um Bella got sick and her friend said to tell you that you were in charge" I stop dead in my tracks.

I spun my self to face Angela "You mean I have to meet Tanya and Edward today?" I made sure nervousy, Angela nodded swallowing hard. "Okay that's in two hours right? look I was coming in early to live these papers for Bella to look over, because I have to be with my sister's fitting today. . ." I looked around frustrated.

"I can look over it for you" Angela offer, I looked at her "Really? thank's Angela" I handed her the papers and ran towards the elevator. "I'll c'ya in a few" I waved as she nodded.

. . .

The boutique that Rosalie had told me to go was a medium size place. It read 'Alice's boutique' in pink and yellow letters, I walked inside finding a blond doing her nails. The place seemed too girly and pink for my taste but for some reason it had a happy aura.

"Hellow, I'm Lauren welcome to Alice's place. . . are you interested in seeing something?" the blond woman ask, I looked at her. "I'm actually here for a wedding fitting. . .I'm looking for a tux-" I stopped mid-sentenced pulling my phone out.

'Rosalie' dashed in the screen, I smiled politely and turned to a corner. "hey, where are you?" I ask Rose, she laugh.

_"Jazzy bro chill, look a photoshoot came up and Em and moi had to stay here. . . sorry" _she rushed out, I groaned and looked back at the girl. "Thank you, but I have to go" I ran out of the boutique into the streets.

"Why didn't you call me sooner? I have work to do, I have to interview your '_bestfriend'_ _Tanya _today" she stopped laughing and hissed. "What? I thought-" she took a deep breath. "Look good luck with that bro, I have to go. . . I'll call you later tchao" and she hung up on me.

I just hope her luck was enough.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is guys, Happy NEW YEARS! anyways sorry for the delay I started school again and things r going to get hectic plz drop me off a review so I'll know how I'm doing. . . It's mid-night and I'm falling asleep here so excuse mistakes.**

**Love ya God bless**

**-Angie**


	10. starbucks

**Disclaimer: Last time I check I was still Angie, the great S.M. owns Twilight ^^**

* * *

**B POV**

"Hello, can I have two white vanilla's, and four brownies please" I placed my order to the shaggy guy standing behind the register. He lazily looked at me and nodded "That will be twenty six dollars" I nodded.

I then proceeded to sit on a table and wait for my order. Meanwhile staring odly around the place; a couple was sitting in a corner whisperin lovingly, a guy texting, and a girl in her laptop typing away.

**. . .**

**E POV**

"-Stop! okay Tanya just stop, look at us" I yelled with my hands in the air, for a moment Tanya blink and just gaped at me. "I-" I shook my head at her, I was glad we were alone in the elevator.

"Don't, were at a couple months for our wedding, and look at us. You need to stop being. . . a brat" I hissed, she looked down; for the past week we had done nothing but fight and argue for small things.

The wedding plans was the biggest; flowers, venues, honeymoon, intervies and Tanya's mood.

"Ed-" I put my finger in her lips "Listen to me, for once please let's stop fighting and arguing and let's enjoy life. . . so what if Rose choose rose's for her wedding" she nodded and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Edward, Your right I have been a _bitch _lately, and I can't express how sorry I am Edward. . . I've just been under too much pressure with the wedding, but I promie I'll try- okay" she pleaded pouting.

I sighed and nodded, just as the elevator door open I kissed Tanya on the cheeck. "So. . . I guess were going to the interview?" I made sure, Tanya smiled. "Actually we are, but first I would like to talk to Isabella alone-" I was about to mention that wasn't a good idea but Tanya cut me off.

"Please, and while I talk you can bring me starbucks and catch up with me" I looked at her incrediously, she pouted again. "Tanya. . . okay, the same?" she nodded and kissed me climbing the car.

I had no idea why she took the car; Volturi office was two blocks away and starbucks was four blocks away.

. . .

**B POV**

It was there sitting for ten minutes waiting for my order, that I decided to look out the window. The streets had calm down and there wasn't a lot of traffic anymore.

My phone buzzed, I took it out and laugh at the text:

_Bella, hey it's Seth hw r u gurl. I ws wndrn if i culd c'ya soon! it's been ages since you've come to Forks, and we all miss you. if you know who I'm talking about_

_anyways um yah hey when we going to gt tha burger u prmised lol anyways ttyl_

_-Seth_

I giggle a little at it, Count on Seth to text me something silly like this. But going bac to Forks, was like going back to-

"Bella" I looked up as I heard my name called by the guy, I quickly stood up and ran up to the counter. Which was a big mistake, not only did I drop my phone but also trip over my own two feet, I closed my eyes dreading the moment my face will hit the ground.

"Steady there" I heard feeling a strong pair of arms grasping me lightly before I hit the ground.

But that voice was recognizable, and I knew immediatly who it belong to. "You" he grin down at me, I couldn't help but smile too.

"Why do we always find ourselve's stumbling with each other huh?" he ask his velvet voice melting me.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating before I've had a long school week and itss cold and I've had family problems and its just too much anyways thank u for ur support**

**plz review ^^**

**-Angie**


	11. rittles and fake names

**Disclaimer: Last time I check I was still Angie, the great S.M. owns Twilight ^^**

* * *

**B POV**

***Excuse mistakes it's late an I'm so sleepy /.\***

"Why do we always find ourselve's stumbling with each other huh?" he ask his velvet voice melting me. I felt intoxicated by his honeysuckle and sweet pine smell, my head was spinning and swirling in thousands of thoughts.

He was so close yet so far. . . crap what am I thinking.

"I'm sorry - what?" I stammered, he smiled -that crooked smile- I think I just passed out and came back to life. I backed away slowly, once I was steady enough to move; but I immediatly missed the contact. . . which worried me.

"Your adorable y'know- I said that we always meet in this circumstances. . . your always tripping and I am always either catching you or helping you out" I groan and blushed. "You have a problem with that? I mean I never really asked you to help" I challenge, he smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Geez well I'm sorry. . . " he joke, I rolled my eyes. "Y'know what I am not a damsel in distress. . . I-" he laugh. "No your just a 'though' lamb" I glared at him. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but your just. . ." I sighed.

What is wrong with me, I am so confused. I saw his confused and shock look as he stared at me "You don't know who I am?" he ask shocked evident in his voice, I frown and shook my head. "No not really, should I?" who was this guy? he thought he was what?

Oh who am I kidding I would love to know this guy, and that just freaked me out more.

"I'm Anthony" he streched his hand out, I thought for a second and then shook it. "Bella" he grin and I knew why. "Beautiful in Italian" I rolled my eyes, I was everything but that.

"Yeup-" I saw the guy with my order looking annoyed and I smiled at Anthony and turn to the guy. "Sorry" I whisper as I took my order, he just turned and walked away. "I um- it was nice seeing you again Anthony- but I have to leave. . . thanks again for 'saving me' okay" I laugh.

He smiled and then grimaced "Your leaving" I nodded "yes I have to meet someone like right now" he looked down at my order seeing two cups and my box. "Oh um yeah. . . hope I'll see you again?" I smiled.

"Every tuesday and sunday of the week in the morning I will brake my diet and come and eat a brownie and maybe take a stroll in the streets in the afternoon until dark has arrived finally giving out and heading back to my flat" waved and left him with my stupid rittle.

I then realized that I had just. . . . flirted? with this guy I've met twice.

That scared me to death but also made my insides curled, I hadn't felt like this since. . .

Going back to Forks? did I wanted to- everything from my passed was there and I-

I shook my head an took my phone out, dialing Seth's number.

"Hey Seth!" I greeted after the third ring.

**E POV**

I couldn't believe it, she was there. . . this had to be faith or maybe my mind was going insane and I had finally losted like Emmett had predicted once.

I grin like an idiot as I went over her weird little rittle in my head.

_Every Tuesday and Sunday of the week in the morning, I will brake my diet and come and eat a brownie and maybe take a stroll in the streets in the afternoon until dark has arrived, finally giving out and heading back to my flat._

Was this an invitation for me to join her? no this wasn't right for _us, _for Tanya . . . for my future, for my family.

I was fasinated by the mere thought that she didn't know who I was, so I lied but now I felt like it was a big mistake.

Oh lord what am I going to do, should I go meet up with my brunette. .

My thoughts got cut off when my phone rang, 'Tanya' showed in the screen and I cringed.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys I'm sorry for the delay, I've been really busy with school, tests, applying for part time jobs, and getting sick. . . be patient with me. Plz review and make my day/night (: **

**thank u for ur love support**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	12. calls

**Disclaimer: S.M own the caracters I just toy with them (:**

* * *

**E POV**

***I wanna give thank to the people that review thank u so much, ur reviews made my day***

My thoughts got cut off when my phone rang, 'Tanya' showed in the screen and I cringed. I was so engrosed in Bella, that I completly forgot about Tanya, who is supposed to be the most important person to me.

"Edward? hey um- what's taking you so long" she ask calmly which worried me, she was never this calm unless she was up to something. "Sorry a lot of people today Tanya- hey how was the meeting?" I ask trying to distract her.

She sighed. "She's supposadly sick, so her assistant. . . what's his name again Jas- jeremy or something is covering for us today" I nodded and then realized she couldn't see me. "Oh right, so what? want me to like go or stay-" I left the question hanging in the air.

She stayed quiet "No Edward, is okay you can go back to your office or whatever. . . I got stuff to do okay" she sounded off, and I was getting worried. "Tanya are you okay?" I ask.

She stayed quiet some more before replying. "Edward. . . yes I'm great, by the way I will see you tomorrow for dinner. Don't call me, my phone will be off after this call and I'll be busy all day today and even tomorrow" she announced.

"But Tan-" my voice was cut off by a 'goodbye' and the line going dead. I frown, this was odd Tanya never sounded calm much less nice or call me Edward.

Something was up, and whatever it was I needed to know.

**B POV**

"Bella!" I heard's Seth's chirpy voice yelled through the phone, it brang a handful of memories and it made me smile. "Hey, how are you kid?" I ask, she snorted and laugh.

"Bella I am seventeen years old, fairly a kid" he said, I laugh at his words as I crossed the street to Alice's boutique. "Yeah, sure Seth faraway from being a kid" I teased.

"Bella, when are you coming back to Forks? you haven't visit since you left for college, and that was four years ago-"

"I know Seth" but he went on "Plus you've always made Charlie go to Phoenix to see you when you were in college, and now that your back in the state of Wasington you don't come back to Forks" he said sadly.

I sat in an empty bench close to Alice's boutique and sighed as I looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Seth y'know why I don't go back to Forks" my voice was just above a whisper but I knew he could hear me and I heard him stay quiet. "I know Bella but that happen four years ago and-"

"Seth, I don't feel like talking about that look- um how about you come over next week-end to Alice's ad mine apartment?" I offered, that perched him up. "Really Bella no kidding?" he ask excited.

I laughed happy that he had drop the subject "Of course Seth, Al and me would be glad to have your lazzy butt over" I assured and he laugh. "Thanks Bella, I wanna see pixie too man I miss her like crazy. . . Bella I'll talk to you later Leah and Jacob are coming" he mumble.

"Okay Seth and please don't tell anyone I called" I pleaded "Don't sweat B, I won't love 'ya, I'll call you to make plans. . . bye" he rushed out.

_"Who are you talking to Seth-" _the voice of Leah faded away as I turned my phone off. I shook my head as I stood up and headed back to Alice's, the past stays in the past.

My mind soon remembered Anthony, my green eye prince. . . whoa there mine? prince?

What is wrong with me. . .

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for taking so long for not updating sooner; my sinus got worser which caused me to be sick in a really icky and horrible wayy anyways I will be updating this story every two day until complete.**

**anyways what is going on with Tanya? or wha happend with bella 4 yrs ago?**

**many questions but review to know more plz i need reviews**

**-Angie ^^**


	13. What happend?

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S.M. . . sadly even Edward /.\ lol **

**Enjoy and review plz**

* * *

**B POV**

**-Chapters will be a little longer than usual, and time will move oward faster, btw the weddings is just a couple of chapters away-**

"Alice, what's going on? where is Rose, I would have thought that she would be here. . ." I stated as I set Alice order on her desk, she turned and grimaced.

"She cancelled at the last minute" she looked and sounded off, I stared at her and shook my head. "Ali, what is going on?" she looked up; her gray eyes were watery and she pouted sadly.

"Bella, he's getting married" she cried quietly as she covered her face with her hands. I stood up and walked to her side, crouching infront of her and taking her hands off her face.

"Who?" I ask confused, she grimaced again and a loose tear rolled down her cheek. "I know this might sound stupid Bella, but he came here; the blond stranger I saw and he . . . ask Lauren for a wedding tux and heisgettingma rriedand-I don't know-" I stayed quiet for a second.

"Alice, I'm- I don't know what to say, but don't cry about this guy. . . y'knew that it wasn't going to be magical like you expected. . . Alice is crazy how the world works, but um- I" she shook her head and put a hand on my lips.

"Bella, if that's your way of saying your here and you understand, thank you! and your right. . . I just I don't know is- hard to explain" she smiled and stood up pulling me with her. "What took you so long?" she ask wiping her face, I smiled and started telling her what happend, well half -avoiding the Anthony topic- for some reason I wasn't ready to tell her.

. . .

**E POV**

I tried calling Tanya again, but just like she had said it was off. I even decided to head to Volturi CO. and search for her and demand questions to whoever saw her there and even if I found this Isabella.

"Hello - Oh Mr. Cullen your here, that's great . . .Mr. Hale has been waiting for you and -um I'm sorry where is Ms. Denali?" a girl with straight hair and oval glasses rushed out.

I looked at her confused, hadn't she seen Tanya? and who the heck is Mr. Hale?

"Yes, wait Tanya was here just a bit ago" I said, she stared at me like I had grown two heads. "No, I'm sorry Mr. Cullen your fiance hasn't been here at all today, she just called but um. . . Mr. Hale has been waiting for one of you to arrive" he explained nervously.

My brain spun in confusion, but she said that she had been here. . . but then again she had been acting weird.

"Oh yes, sorry I forgot she got a phone call for a photoshoot and- she left and stuff" I covered trying to make it seem like she actual did. "Angela, I think Imma cancel the-" the tall blond man stop mid-sentenced as he looked at me.

"Edward Cullen" he walked to me stretching his hand to me, I took it and shook it. "Yes, Jasper Hale?" I ask, he nodded. "Follow me please" Angela stepped back as I followed Hale to a smaller office.

"I'm going to be honest with you Mr. Hale-" he laugh at my words. "Please call me Jasper" I nodded. "Okay look Edward let me tell you that Isabella, she is the one incharge of this, is sick and I'm just going to show you the rough draft we have so far. . . but for this we need both you and Tanya at the same time" I nodded at his words.

The guy was so calm as he spoke, that made me feel calm too. And for some reason his whole persona seem inviting and trustworthy and familiar.

"Hale? as in-" wait is he Rose's brother? "Yes, that's me, Jasper Hale; brother to big shot Rosalie Hale. . . soon to marry Emmett Cullen your cousin" he pointed at me with a pen, I grimaced. "Yes. . .wait how do you know all this?" I ask, he smirked and shook his head.

. . .

**B POV**

***2 days later***

Alice and me had spend the rest of the day attending some other small weddings that were due in a couple of months or so. And I also helped her design Rosalie's invitations and even gave her pointers in the dress. And also I had to keep quiet about Anthony andjust told her bout Seth.

On Saturday she worked and I stayed in the apartment and cleaned and fixed around, so that when Seth got here it would be presentable. When I was done, I typed a little in my computer but the words to my book just wouldn't come out.

On Sunday I decided to skip my walk and just chill with Alice, and help her get rid of her depressing mood. I did wonder if Anthony had gone back to starbucks, but then again Al was more important to me so we ate all types of junk food, and cuddle as we watched movies laughing and crying at the wrong places.

But that was us, both just plain friends. . .

"Bella, so Seth is coming but um-" I knew what she would ask, I was trying to avoid this topic for the past two days. "Yes" she looked at me from the floor. "What about Le-" she got cut off by her phone ringing.

She sighed as I internally thank God for the interruption.

"Rose hey, w'sup?" she ask as she answered, she listen for a second before her face went to a face of horror and her eyes bulged out as a 'whaaat!' scaped her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, like prmised here is the chapter! tell me did u like it so far? I wana hear ur thoughts so plz review! btw I would loe to reply to everysingle one of ur rviews but I verly get time to type with all that I have to do with school /.\ **

**anyways like I said this next chapter will be moving fast and they will be longer than usual, and well u will be shocked to discovered what's coming soon lol stay tune**

**Lots of luvz, God bless**

**-Angie (:**


	14. two weeks

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S.M. . . sadly even Edward /.\ lol **

**Enjoy and review plz**

* * *

**B POV**

***All mistakes are mine so excuse them plz /.\***

Alice face seemed to twitch as she listen intently at Rose in her phone, she then proceeded to stand up and began to pace back and forth. Nodding and shaking her head furiously, she also pulled her hair as she mumble 'yes' and 'no's'.

I tried to get her attention to ask what was going on, but it was like she had totally forgotten about me. I sat there waiting for another minute before Alice cracked. . .and not in the funny way.

"STOP! look meet me tomorrow in my office no later than eight in the morning" she rushed out exasperated as she ran to her room and came back with her working bag. She sat on the floor with her phone pressed to her ear and her hands taking out her laptop, folder and Ipad.

"Okay, bye" with that she hung up and immediatly began logging in to her agenda and files. I scooted over to her as she kept moving rapidly through her saved documents, looking stressed as ever.

"Alice is everything okay?" I whisper touching her shoulder lightly, but that scared her making her jump and let go of a shaky yell. She spun to look at me blinking a few times like she had just realized I was there.

"Oh Bella, Rose has gone nuts! she is moving the wedding to another date, and tests and photoshoots . . . and modeling and people talking about her. . . Tanya is on her back, her brother is mad and-" I stopped her by pressing my hand over her mouth.

"Alice, breath" she seemed to snap out of her mad dash and then looked at me and laughed. I was seriously lost now. "Alice calm down, your under too much pressure. . . look leave this here and sleep you seemed too stressed" I said, but she stopped laughing and became serious as she shook her head.

"Bella I can't, Rose just told me that she wants to get married in two weeks" as soon as Alice said that my eyes grew wide. . . and one question ran through my head.

WHY?

. . .

**E POV**

The week-end had gone by really strange and really slow. After my meeting with Jasper Hale everything seemed like a blur; I had invited Jasper to hang with Em and me since he would be his brother inlaw and he accepted. saying to just call when we had the day set up.

After that I kept calling Tanya but no such luck, I even called her parents, but even them had no idea where she was at or so they said. On Saturday I spend the day working and then calling Tanya and even drove all the way to the modeling agency to see if they could give me information of where she was but there was nothing.

I kept waiting for a call or text but nothing popped up, I also was really distracted with Bella, they beautiful brunette. And that made things worse, I couldn't be thinking about her it wasn't right for me or her. . . or Tanya.

By the end of the day on Saturday, I had been waiting for her call to tell me she was ready for dinner as she had said on yesterday's call but by the time the clock hit eight I had given up.

"Mr. Cullen? Your mother is on line one" Jessica's voice rang through the speaker, I sighed. "Thanks Jess, by the way you can go home now" she agreed and I then answered my mother, Esme.

"Hey mom, how are you?" she laugh making me feel more tired and odly old. "Oh Edward always so proper hon, I just wanted to know if Tanya and you will make it for dinner" I stayed quiet and then sighed.

"No mom, sorry she hasn't even called. . . so I'm guessing she's still busy" I explained, now it was my mother's turn to stay quiet. After a few moments she spoke again "Okay sweetheart, is everything okay?" my mom was never one to press on but she did worried a lot.

"Yes mom don't worry everything is perfect" she hummed and then laugh. "Okay my boy, don't work too much okay. . . I hope to see you tomorrow for brunch okay love you" I agreed and then hung up.

Tiredly and exahusted I stood up and moved my paperwork from the desk and then grabbed my portfolio and checked my phone; one new text message. . . Tanya?

_From: Tanya_

_Edward, I'm still busy srry plz xcuse me w/de fam kay. . . love ya_

_-T_

_Sent: 8:15 p.m._

It was sent two minutes ago, I tried calling again but got sent to voice mail. this was getting weirder by the minute, and Tanya would have to give me an explanation.

. . .

**Sunday **

"So Edward how's the work on the office?" mom ask, I was currently in the house eating brunch with my mother and father; this was the only day we got to hang out with my family in a normal day.

Without no press or media following us and questioning my every move.

"It's good mom" she put her fork down and looked at me. "How's the wedding?" I felt like a teenager again being questioned by my mother about my girlfriend. "Mom is okay I actually have to go-" it was half true, I wanted to see Isabella, the thought of her made me smile. But the other half made me free mysef from all their questions.

"Eddie!" we all stopped and turned our head to the door, there stood Tanya with a big sunday hat and her purple dress and heels. She ran to me and hugged me, I confusedly stared at her "Tanya?" she smiled but it wasn't her usual smile.

Something was different about her. . .

. . .

**B POV**

"What do you mean get married in two weeks?" I ask, Alice sighed rubbing her temples. "I am not sure since she didn't really explain good. . . but one thing was for sure it had to do with her: health, job, family and her reputation" I arched an eyebrow.

"Alice can you pull this off?" I ask, she turned to look at me and laugh coldly "Bella, I am Alice Brandon I can do this" she whisper, and then laugh. "Okay maybe" she added lightly making me laugh.

This was sure to be crazy. . .Two weeks what could possibly be so urgent to marry this fast?

* * *

**A/N:He****y guys here is the chapter, Hope you like it and enjoyed it, I appreciate everysingle one of your reviews they mean the world to me that you take thetime to read and also live me a reviews (: I feel loved lol thank you. So why does Rose wanna marry so fast? why is Tanya acting all weird? ooh so many stuff I'm excited lol**

******Anyways plz drop me off a review *pouty face* lol thank u Love ya Angie**

******-Angie**


	15. Say what?

**B POV**

"Bella, have you seen my polka dot shoes?" Alice yelled from her room, I walked to her room and saw her looking disheveled. Her hair was in a messy puff and her face was pale looking without make-up and her black cotton dress was a little wrinkled from her bending down to look in her closet.

"Alice their on that box" I pointed, she looked over and spotted them on top of her dresser "Oh thanks B your a life saver" she pulled the shoes out and grabbed her portfolio and hugged me before running out an yelling "Gotta go, see ya soon"

"Okay?" I shook my head and put my flats on and portfolio and heading out to the office my self. Last night after the call we had fallen asleep late still wondering what could possibly be so important as to move the wedding up.

. . .

"Bella, thank God your back. . . okay well okay Jasper will be here shortly and-" I smiled politely at Angela as I cut her off. "Sorry Ang 'bout my missing day. .. I would like to talk to Jasper as soon as he gets here, so please make him come in to my office as soon as he gets here" I said walking into my office.

"Okay Bella, will do" Angela's voice faded as I closed the door and set my stuff on my desk. After settling in, I immediatly began working on missing edits and publishing dates for my clients.

"Bella, Jane is on line one" my eyes widened as I finally remember Jane, My boss, I had been so busy and occupied with my own life that I had forgotten to update her. I gulped before picking my phone up and answering.

"Swan" well there goes my 'hello'

"Jane hey" I squeaked, she huffed and spoke "I'm guessing your feeling better now? good now down to business how's the company? How did the meeting with Tanya go? is the book of Mrs. Witherspoon ready? how's the mag-" I had to cut her off.

"Um Jane calm down. . . The company is running great, Tanya schedule another meeting and then I got sick so Jasper got incharge of it then were finally going to all get together next week and end up closing it in three weeks. . . the book is almost ready, it'll be by friday when we finish the magazine cover" I rushed out in one breath.

Jane stayed silent, my heart race getting worried and nervous of the silence. Did she hate it? was she mad? was I gonna loose my job, or was I-

"That's great Bella. . . because I have something to tell you-" my mind spun as she said that, Oh God. . . "- look my working convention extended so I'm staying here two more days, and my mum got sick so I'll be with her for a week and couple of days so that means that your in charge for the next two weeks and half"

I think I stopped breathing when she finished, I guess I had stayed quiet too long "Bella?" I gulped and cleared my troath. "Yes. . . sorry, um did you say two weeks?" she laughed.

"Yes Bella two weeks and couple of more days. . . it'll be fine, what could possibly happen in two weeks? well gotta go, please tell Jasper and Angela. . . bye B and thanks" once again I was speechless for several things.

One Jane Volturi had thanked _me _again, secondly she had just left me incharge of her office again for two more weeks and third my phone was ringing again.

"Hello?" I ask confused, but the voice that spoke was more frustrated than mine. "Isabella Swan! Rosalie is pregnatsonow shewantsmeto planherwedding intwoweeks, canyoubelieve-" I cut Alice off.

"Alice what! calm down, what do you mean pregnat?" I ask breathless cutting her off, it seemed like I was doing that a lot today, Alice sighed and shrieked. "Okay, Rose is pregnat so she's moving the wedding up so it'll be in two weeks so no one will see her bump" my eyes widened.

"Wow" was all I could muster up as she finished, the knock on my door brought me back to my office; Jasper's head popped in "Hey, Bella can I-" I put my hand up so he could hold on. "Al I'll talk to you later gotta go-" she whine "But Be-" I hanged up smiling awkwardly at Jasper.

"Yes Jasper it-" he shook his head looking around exasperated "Bella I have to meet my sister, she said it was urgent so I was wondering if I could go and see her" he explained.

I rubbed my temples, can this day get any worser?

"Bella, Tanya is on line two" Angela announced from the speaker, I rolled my eyes . . . . open my mouth too soon. "Okay Jasper, but please hurry back. . . I need to disscus some stuff with you" he nodded thanking me as he walked out and I picked the phone up.

"Hello, Isabella Swan speaking" I said the most proffesional possible "Isabella, Hi sweetheart it's Tanya, Jane's cousin" I rolled my eyes and I was taken back by her sweet tone of voice.

"Yes Tanya how can I help you?" she sighed "Isabella, my wedding got moved up for the next two weeks-" I think my jaw was somewhere on the floor and my eyes had fallen off their sockets.

Say what?

. . .

**A POV**

"So tell me Rose why are we moving the wedding in two weeks?" I ask calmly at Rose who sat across from me, with her big brawny fiance, Emmett Cullen -cousin to Edward Cullen. Weird right?

She smiled nervously and looked over at Emmett who smiled assuringly at her. "Alice, I'm pregnat" she whispered, I froze in place as my face twitched . . . "Pregnat?" she nodded.

"Yes I don't know how that happend- I mean I do, but I don't understand I was on the pill but now I'm pregnat. . . and I can't marry in four months, by then I'll be showing and that's not good for my reputation and-" I nodded understandingly.

But truth was I wasn't undersanding, I licked my dry lips and sighed. "Rose you do realize that I only had two week for planning, meaning I have to have your dress ready by next monday and your invitations by this Friday. . . your shoes, maids and flower girl dresses by next Friday-" she sighed.

"I know Alice and I am very sorry, but please I'll pay you the double" I rolled my eyes as my head pulse from all the stress got I was in. "I don't care about my pay, but the little time I have" she nodded and did her puppy eyes, I sighed.

"Fine, but I have to get to working now" she smiled and ran to my side to give me a hug. "Thank you Alice you are the best, I will recommend you to all my friends. . . I just texted my brother he'll be here for the fitting in a bit" I nodded

"Okay, but my assitant Lauren will attend you two and him, I have to go to the printer place and order the invitations and get some stuff ready for you all okay?" she nodded.

"Great Alice I promise that this two weeks will be great, nothing can go wrong"

* * *

**A/N: well guys here is the chapter, I am soo ssorry is this late; last week I had exams/tests CA's five of them and I had to study and didn't get time to type, this week my internet connections been stupid so now I finally could type hope you like the chptr thank you for the reviews**

**To make it up to you all depending on how many reviews I get I'll update tomorrow maybe if I see reviews. Btw Did Tanya just move her wedding day up too? oh oh, what could possibly go wrong in two weeks? Bella incharge of the company? Tanya being nice? now that's suspicious **

**-REVIEWS R LIKE EDWARD INVITING U TO STARBUCKS, So review plz-**

**Love ya**

**-Angie**


	16. misguided ghosts

**B POV**

_*REVIEW PLZ [:*_

I swallowed hard as Tanya's words sank in, I sat there staring at the pale white wall shock. "Isabella are you there- did you hear me?" she ask in that sweet sick voice of her again. Seriously I think I prefer her agressive voice better.

I took a big gulp of air and try to talk normal as my hand tapped hard against the desk "Yes Tanya, I'm here; and I heard 'ya - But um quick question, why exactly do you want to move the wedding up in two weeks?" I ask trying not to sound exasperated.

But reality was; I was going insane in my mind, SERIOUSLY! I was loosing it. My tapping became harder and faster as she spoke again.

"- Is just um that . . . well me and my beu _love _eachother so why wait, right?" I twitched as she said this, Love? screw love - I mean ugh. . . I then remember Alice's call. It was because Rose had moved the wedding, yes of course that's it.

Really bad thoughts were going through my mind toward this diabolical, brainless woman. I breath hard through my nose and closed my eyes as I spoke slowly through gritted teeth.

"Tanya, look I um sure you love eachother but. . . do you think we could like-" she cut me off making me glare at the wall. "No Isabella, sorry look _I can't _change my mind; I already called the catered and the decor place, now I'm calling you and then imma bout to call my designer, Alice in a few"

I had enough so I stood up pacing back and forth as I spoke again harshly. "Do you realize I have to have this ready by next week so it will come out in time? meaning you have to work with _me _there will be no excuses nor late appointments and-"

"Yes Isabella, whatever you say; don't worry I'll pay you a bonus for your work thanks. . . I'll see you tomorrow at eight okay bye" with that said she handged up leaving me speechless, angry, overwhelmed and tired.

I slowly dragged my body to my desk and sat there looking up into space.

Two weeks; for producing a magazine and pictures and. . .

"Bella, sorry I knocked but there was no response" Angela explain apologetic as her head popped in, I smiled weakly at her. "S'okay" she grimaced "Um Mrs. Witherspoon is here for publishing" I wanted to die that instant.

More to add to the pile of stuff to get done in two weeks. "Thanks Ang, please tell her to wait for me in the 'Great Room' I'll be in, in a sec" she nodded and smiled again before walking out and closing th door.

I rubbed my face and then composed my self, I grabbed my paper work and stood up heading out; but my phone chime alerting me of a new text. I stood there debating wether to open it or not, what if it was more work? or Jane?

I walked back and picked my phone up, I unlocked it and then read the text.

_From: Unkown_

_Bella, hey It's leah. . . Ik that im prob de lst person u wanna tlk to but-_

I got out and deleted the text before finishing, this _would _be the day where my demons from the past decide to show up.

. . .

**A POV**

Great, How in the world could this two weeks be great?

I had left Rose and Emmett with Lauren who was sick and really bad mood today, they would help Rose's brother for the fitting of his outfit. I had even called Bella to tell her, but it seemed to me, that even herself wasn't having a good day.

"Hello, Alie dear how can we help today?" I smiled happily at Zafrina the lady who worked with me for invitations, posters, flyers etc. "Hey Zafrina, actually I have an order of two hundred invitations for Rosalie Lilian Hale and her beu, Emmett Mc'carty Cullen" Zafrina's darks eyes widened.

"Wow Alice big gig huh? cool how many weeks do you need them?" I grimaced and looked at her dark tan skin and black sleek hair. "actually I need them by Friday" her eyes narrow as her face fell open.

"What?" I nodded and proceeded to tell her what happend and she understood. "Okay Alice no worries my dear your order will be ready by Friday. . . thank God that-" she got cut off by my cell phone ringing.

I apologetically answered my phone. "Alice speaking?" it was Tanya, I rolled my eyes what does she want now? "Hey Alice, guess what? change of plans I need my wedding ready so it'll be in two weeks"

. . .

**Tanya's POV **

***This is a special short chptr***

My heart raced fast as I picked my phone up and answered. "Hello?" the line was silent for a second before a reply came back. "Tanya, have you heard?" I swallowed hard at the sentenced I hated being ask a question like this.

"No um, what?" I ask nervously, he laughed bitterly "nothing, I need you to move the wedding up so it can be in two weeks" my eyes widened in shock as I swallowed hard. "-Wa-what?" he laughed harder this time.

"I don't need to repeat my self do I? no of coarse not, now do what I say" and th line went dead as he hanged up.

. . .

***Teaser, of next chapter [12 reviews and I update tomorrow] enjoy***

**E POV**

"Dude why can't you see! YOU DON'T LOVE T-"

"That's enough Emmett, now either you shut up or you leave" Emmett looked at me for a second and nodded. "Okay Edward don't comeback crying to me when your miserable" with that said he walked out leaving me there standing alone.

Why was this happening to me? why?

. . .

A POV

"So your here to look for a wedding tuxedo?" I ask coldy at him, he looked at me confused and open his mouth. "-Yes, I mean no but-" I shook my head at him, I was hurt that he was lying to me.

"No need to explain sir, don't worry Mr.- um whatever your name is, ready by next week now if you excuse me I'm very busy" I walked away immediatly attempting not to cry as he said "My name is Ja-" I closed the door to my office not wanting to hear it.

. . .

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys just like promised, chaptr is here! thank you so much for your reviews I appreciated them they make my day when I wake up to them! um to DiXie: it's Tanya and Rose not Lauren who change wedding days, To my anonymous: don't sweat it u put anything u want on a review of ur thougths of the story thanks that means a lot to me.**

**ANyways did u like the teaser? seems like trouble is popping up, did Alice meet Jas? what is B talking about past ghosts? may questions 12 reviews and I update tomorrow maybe lol.**

**Btw I'm planning on doing a tumblr, what do ya think it'll be for twilight and fashion and stuff so you could lk follow me and stuff but I need ur opinion qhat do u think? should I do it?**

**Thaks God bless**

**-Angie**


	17. mistakes

***NO Bella's POV in this chptr sorry lol* Long chaptr excuse mistakes their all mine***

**-EACH POV IS ON DIFFERENT TIMES SO READ CAREFULLY, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER THAT'S GIVING A LOT OF INFO OUT-**

**A POV**

"What exactly do you mean change the wedding date?" I ask once I had stop chokin from Tanya's announcement. "Well Alice, I _need _to have my wedding ready for it to be in two weeks" she explained calm and sweet.

I looked over at Zafrina who was shaking her head incrediously as she began working on her laptop on Rose's invitations. I sighed, this woman must really hate Rosalie to be planning on having her wedding change too.

"Tanya, I can't okay not in two weeks; It's too soon and -"

"Okay Alice, I don't change my mind easily; I want it in two weeks either way. If you can't do it then it's okay I'll get another planner and she can plan it no problem with me" I gaped like a fish as her words sank in.

"Look Alice, your great and I would really hate to change planners; but I _have _to have it in two weeks. Look it'll only be eightyfive invitations, just one dress for maid of honor, Ed's suit, my dress, and the best man's that's it. . . . the most simple wedding you can do, just for family and that's it" I was speechless as she explained this._  
_

The girl was asking for something simple? now there was defenatly something going on. This would be a great opportunity, to pull two weddings in my careerh it'll look great specially if this two weddings are from Rose and Tanya's.

I sighed, if I was going to pull this out I was going to put my own terms and conditions. "Okay Tanya-" she squealed, and I smirked evilly. "But, I have my own terms; you have to pay me as twice as you are now, there will be nothing extravagant about your stuff, there will be no missing people on appointments, and you have to show up with everyone I say"

The line was silent as I finished "Okay Alice, is fine with me; just the most cute and simple stuff you can mush together in two weeks" I frown, mush together? simple? there is something really weird going on with this chick.

"Okay Tanya, I need you and the rest of your court to be in my office at eight-" she spoke again. "Sorry sweetie, I can't at eight; I have a meeting with Isabella at that time" my eyes widened as she said this.

This woman had seriously lost her mind, she was totally being nice and resonsable.

"Okay, then meet me at ten" she agreed and we hanged up, I turn to find Zafrina typing away in her laptop. She looked over at me and shook her head "Eighty five invitations it it" she mumble smiling.

I blinked at her "How do you know?" she giggled "her voicd was so loud and exasperated I'm sure could have heard her over there" she pointed, I laugh finally realizing that this was true.

"Alice, can you pull this off?" she ask after we had quieted down, I looked at her and smiled. "Yes I can" I will, I am Alice Brandon after all.

**E POV**

I was busy working with papers that were due this afternoon, for tomorrow's meeting. When my office door open "Hey" Tanya's voice was soft and quiet, I smiled and waved her in. She stood there in blue dark Jeans, a red tube top with a thin blue sweater and blue heels, her hair was up in a bun.

She seemed nervous, scared and tired? Now this was a condition that Tanya was never in. She walked to me avoiding eye contact as she crouched to my side of the chair.

"Edward, I um- I change the wedding day so it'll be in two weeks" she murmured, I sat there looking at her with a blank expression on my face until the words sank in. "What? have you gone mad! Tanya what the fuck do you mean two weeks?" I hissed standing up and walking around her leaving her there.

She stood up and faced me pained, and drop her bag "Edward, Is just we _ have _to marry in two weeks- I" I stared at her, and rolled my eyes. "It's because of Rosalie's wedding right?" I said, she frown looking lost. "What about her wedding?" she ask genuinly lost, as if, she probably knows everything.

"That she changed her wedding in two weeks because she is pregnat" her eyes bulged out as shock hit her face, she really was trying to convince me she had no idea, but not this time. "I- didn't know. . . pregnat? she is pregnat?" I rolled my eyes.

"Look Tanya stop acting like you don't know, and concerning to our wedding we have no time, I'm sure the catered, Alice and -" she stoppedme. "I already have everything ready, I talk to everyone including our wedding court" she explained lifeless.

I glared at her "So I was the fucking last one to find out?" I yelled, she jumped slightly but faced me looking pained. "I'm sorry Edward" I shook my head and grabbed her arms.

"Why? why are you doing this to me!" her eyes rimmed with tears. "Edward, Is not my fault I just-"

"Just what Tanya?" she whimpered getting close to me."I care about you and you care about me, we get along well and we make a great couple so why wait" she stated, I sighed.

"Tanya is too soon and I-"

"What? are you getting cold feet Edward?" I gulped and faced the wall, ever since I had met the brunnette I was so confused. "-no Tanya I haven't, I just that-" her phone began ringing, she pulled it out and her face went pale as she saw the I.D.

"Oka Edward is settled, we have to see Alice at ten and Isabella at eight" I narrow my eyes. "I can make it to Alice's but I have something to do in the morning" her phone rang again. "Okay, bye Ed" with that she walked out.

. . .

"Dude I can't believe that Tanya changed her wedding date again?" Em hissed as he sat in the living room. After work I had come home to find mom and dad cooking -yes even dad cooked aparantly- and Em sitting here with Rose.

But right now Rose was sleeping on the other side of the couch. As Em and me sat and contemplated our options and lives.

"I know Em, but she looked geniunly surprised to know Rose had changed her date too" at this Em rolled his eyes. "of coarse Ed, is not like she will actually be honest to your face; she is a bitch and-"

"Em don't go there, your family ad all but please don't get into my relationship. . . I care about Tanya and-"

"Dude why can't you see! YOU DON'T LOVE T-"

"That's enough Emmett, now either you shut up or you leave" Emmett looked at me for a second and nodded. "Okay Edward don't comeback crying to me when your miserable" with that said he walked out leaving me there sitting alone one.

Why was this happening to me? why?

Rose stirred and then her eyes open, she looked at me and smiled simpathetically. She sat up and moved to the couch I was sitting on "What's wrong Edward?" she ask, now this kindda shocked me.

Rose could be nice, but not a really friendly and caring person a lot. "I am so confused" I whispered, she scooted over to me and patted me on the back. "Now Edward I aint perfect, nor am I the wisest; but You have to see Ed that you've made a compromise with . . . Tanya, now of coarse I am not too fond of her but she has feelings.

You shouldn't have proposed to her in the first place if you were gonna get cold feet by the time the wedding came, so if she care for you and you for her then marry, but if you don't then you have until Friday to let her down easy" she stood up and smiled and walked to the door.

But before leaving she turn to me "It won't be fair to her, to hurt her. . . but it will also not be fair to hurt both of y'all . . . I do care Ed, I jut don't show it often. . . . and don't sweat it you'll get to see my wed video so that counts" with one final smile she walked out.

Leaving me confused, speechless and tired.

. . .

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper your here I'm so glad!" Rose embraced me in a tight hug, she step back as Em clapped me in the back: He was a great guy, I had met him five years ago when him and Rose began dating him.

"Okay Jas this is Lauren she will help you pick your outfit since Al is gone and well Em and me have to go" I frowned, and looked them. "We have a doc appointment 'ya know" I nodded and watched them leave.

I turn to face the blond who had a red nose, puffy eyes, and fluffy hair in a ponytail. I smiled but she rolled her eyes as she filed her nails, I awkwardly stared at the floor.

"So um-" she sighed and without looking at me or her hand she took two magazines out and handed them to me with out caring a carrot. She then turn and started couching and blowing her nose loudly, I looked down and rolled my eyes as I saw that she had handed me the list of wedding tuxedos instead of Best man's.

"Um miss, you acci-" she blew her nose loudly again and then turned to me with watery eyes. "Look sir, choose one and then fuck off okay" she stood up and walked to a room, I supposed was the restroom.

I sighed, what was I supposed to do now? I decided that calling Rose woul help.

"Rose hey, this girl is sick and she handed me a magazine of groom tux not best man tux-" she laughed "Tell her to change it" I rolled my eyes "She wont even speak to me right" she sighed. "Just pick one, I'll change it with Al, bye"

I resigned and began flipping through the pages.

**A POV **

****I walked back to my office and smiled as I saw people who knew me, my phone began to ring and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Alie! hey is Seth, how are you?" I smiled "Hey seth, I'm good you?" he replied with a simple answered, we chatted a little more and then he said he would arrive by Friday at eleven at night.

After hanging up I walked into my small boutique feeling great, until I stopped dead on my tracks as I saw the blond bending over talking to Lauren who looked ready to die of sickness.

I wanted to run and hug him and maybe even kiss those lucous lips that I remember. I finally got able to walk, but as soon as I was close to hearing range my heart drop at seeing his magazine and hearing his order.

"I will get this suit, in um. . . .gray with a red tie, black sleek shoes and a white -" Lauren rolled her eyes "I know sir, now please sign here and your order will be ready by this Friday, so it will be ready for the wedding in two weeks" My eyes bulged out.

He was getting married in two weeks? He nodded and sighed "Look Miss-"

"I'm sorry is there a problem?" I ask my voice harsh, he spun and his eyes widened in shock "You" he smiled goofily, I felt sick and excited but my heart mushed as I remember he was engaged.

"I- um here" I ignored him looking at the paper in Lauren's hand; a gray tux package in two weeks. My heart drop as I got more assurane and my eyes watered and all I wanted was to run from him and hide.

I turned to face him; his blue eyes shining happily "So you-" I cut him off and spoke up.

"So your here to look for a wedding tuxedo?" I ask coldy at him, he looked at me confused and open his mouth. "-Yes, I mean no but-" I shook my head at him, I was hurt that he was lying to me.

"No need to explain sir, don't worry Mr.- um whatever your name is, your order will be ready by next week now if you excuse me I'm very busy" I walked away immediatly attempting not to cry as he said "My name is Ja-" I closed the door to my office not wanting to hear it.

. . .

*15 reviews plz?*

***Special POV***

**Tanya's POV**

"Is this why you made me change the wedding day?" I ask, his back was to me but I could almost hear the smirk on his voice as he spoke. "Tanya, my dear I'm sure you knew already; after all you are a spoiled girl who is very selfish" I cringed.

His words hurted me deep inside "I- D-" he shook his head at me "Don't you dare Tanya, you can't back out now-"

I glared at him "I can't, when did I ever have a choice? when did I-" my voice was cut of as I felt his cold hard hand hitting me. "My dear, you will do as I say"

* * *

**_A/N: hey guys! sorry this was supposed to be up yesterday but my internet connection was being crappy lol. So many stuff is going on? ho may of u hate Tanya? lol I'm surprised many of u haven't ask who is talking to her lol. OMGEEE I KNOW Ed i getting on my nerves too but dont sweat it is all part of the show, he will soon see the light. aww poor Al got her heart crumle by a mistake, poor Jas didn't get to talk._**

**_OOOOh seth is coming in soon wonder what he will bring to Bella from th past? many questions and soon u'll find out 15 reviews maybe? I'll update ASAP kayy_**

**_Love ya God bless_**

**_-Angie_**


	18. walk

**-IF U FELT BAD FOR T LAST CHPTR THEN TRUST ME, U WONT IN THIS CHPTR- lol**

***I have a couple of questions from u &'s I'm getting to sending a PM to those of u who ask a quest on a review***

**~Excuse mistakes their all mine~**

* * *

**B POV**

"So we technically had the _worst _day of our lives today?" Alice ask as we both sat staring out the window with a bucket of rocky ice cream. I licked my spoon closing my eyes at the sweet flavor and humming in agreement.

Poor Alice had a bad day too; she had found out that asshole of country guy was also marrying and she had ask me not to mention him for the day.

"Y'know after a day of stress; crazy girlfriends obsessed on marrying the same day as her archenemy, and worrying with all this stuff. . . this ice cream sounds like glory" I mumble wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Yes it does B, so tell me what was that about um, Leah texting you?" I aimlessly stared out to the dark cloudy night, I felt Alice's eyes boring on my side in questioning. Sighing I gave up and turned to her with a grimace on my face.

"Alice. . . I don't want to remember this, specially not talk about it" she nodded and then moved infront of me. "Bella, when will the time come? is been four years, the more you try to hide it, the more it'll hurt and-"

"It doesn't hurt anymore, actually I don't even think it hurt when- ugh look Al no! I'm not doing this today, look I'm heading to bed; I have a really long day tomorrow okay" standing up and disposing of my half empty tub in the trash bin and heading to my room.

Once in my room I changed into my pj's before crawling under my bed sheets and closing my eyes. Then I remember that tomorrow was Tuesday, I had told Anthony to meet me at starbucks.

_should I go?_

_Yes, no, yes, no. . . okay maybe?_

. . .

"Bella, I'm leaving early today!" I groan at hearing Alice's voice; I open one of my eyes seeing the wall clock and reading five thirty eight. "REALLY? its so early and-" she rolled her eyes as she walked inside my room further.

She was already dressed in a red flannel dress with black leggings and red ankle boots; her hair had been tossled down in small waves and her make up was neatly done.

"Bella, if you haven't realized I have two major weddings in two weeks that I have to have finished by next monday so it'll be perfect on Saturday" she explained, I smiled happy that she wasn't down because of her mysterous guy getting married.

"Okay Al, and please no more depressing moments because of cowboy guy" I pointed at her as she grimaced sadly. "I was too harsh maybe, but if he's getting married I just might as well get away from him y'know how I am" I laughed knowing how she was, she could go insane if she obssesed over this guy, she waved walking out of the room.

"Great I guess I'll just shower now" I mumble sleeply to myself; I stood up and grabbed my under garments, a knee cotton black skirt and green silk blouse.

After showering I changed, and did my make up and put my hair in a soft curly ponytail. I walked back to my room and checked the time, it was just about to be six. I decided to put my black flats on, I grabbed my purse and portfolio, and I realize that the moment to decided had arrived.

_I'm going. . . I had been the one to tell him right?_

_What if he does't go? what if he_- no stop, it shouldn't matter, this is your regular routine. Determined, I took hold of my keys and rapidly walked out of my room and soon I was flying down the stairs of the apartment and into my car.

The short drive to starbucks was nerve wrecking, I kept twitching and shaking as I walked inside starbucks.

"Hi B, do you want the same order today?" I smiled at the girl and nodded, I was about to spun around when I stop short bumping into something, or someone hard.

"Ouch" I heard a quiet musical laugh and my heartbeat fast as my head recognized that voice. "Anthony" I whispered without looking up "Hi beautiful, it seems that we once again we 'bumbed into each other" I smiled looking up.

His green eyes shined bright with an unkown emotion as a crooked smiled appeard on his face, My cheecks felt pink and hot as our eyes met and it felt like the world stop. "Um sir would you like something?" the girl ask cutting our moment off.

At least I thought we had a moment.

"The same as me please" I answered at her winking at Anthony, he grin and nodded "Yes the same as the lady" he turned to me and smiled. "You actually came" I whispered he laugh and brushed my cheek with his hand leaving a hot trail there.

"Of course I did, now Isabella what do you say about that walk?" I smiled as I heard our order and nodded "Let's take that walk Anthony" I whispered.

. . .

The walk with Anthony was magnificent, he had told me he was a CEO and that he had a cousin, he lived with his mom and dad. But for some reason he looked worried and nervous about something, and he kept looking around like to protect himself from being followed or something.

"Are you okay Anthony?" I ask, he nodded and smiled. "Yes I am Isabella- " I rolled my eyes

"Anthony can you call me B-" his phone rang cutting me off, he looked at the I.D annoyed and didn't answer. "Isabella will you do me the honor of going with me to dinner tonight?" he ask nervously, smiled and nodded..

"Yes Anthony I will go" I murmured without thinking, he grin "Is my turn to ask all the questions next" I nodded remembering I had ask all the questions "Okay can you meet me at the McCarthy restaurant" I frown, that was one expensive restaurant but I nodded anyways "Okay at eight" he run his hand over my cheek once again before turning around and walking awya, he turn to me and waved. I kept standing there frozen in place as I look after him.

It scared me as I realized that I was falling for Anthony fast and hard. . .But there was something weird about him and I couldn't quite point out what but it was strange.

My phone vibrated as Jasper's text chimed.

_B where ru? Tanya will be here any minute -Jas_

_This was sure to be an interesting week._

. . .

**E POV**

I knew that it wasn't right for me to meet Isabella at starbucks, but I had to see her. She was like a drug that I needed to have, and after seeing how sweet she was I knew that I couldn't marry Tanya. I just couldn't marry her anymore.

I walked away from the park and ran to my car, once inside I called Tanya's number.

"Eddie baby!" she yelled, I cringed and sighed "Tanya can we talk?" she stayed qiet for a second and then laugh . "Why Eddie? you sound so serious" she giggle, I rolled my eyes. "Tanya-" she sighed

"Fine Eddie, meet me at my house for lunch bye" and the line went dead.

How was I supposed to tell her that the wedding was off?

. . .

***Tanya's pov special chptr***

"So what would he want to talk to you about?" I looked at my sister Kate and shrugged. "How am I supposed to know" she nodded. "Anyways I'm so glad your marrying Edward, he is like so rich and handsom any girls dream" I smiled.

"Yes it is" I whispered satisfied, Edward will marry me, he has to and he will. I don't care what I have to do, or who I have to move out of the way but he will marry me.

The stylist began twisting Kate's hair up to the hair I had chosen; we had been trying out hairstyle for my wedding. I was sipping my drink when my servant walked in. "Miss Tanya, your chaufer Mike is here" my body froze as I I saw Mike walk in.

His blue eyes stared back at me "Ready Ms. Denali?" my heart clenched at his words.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys here is the cptr I'm sorry fornot updating sooner, but I got sick again, yeserday I slept all day after school, I will update tomorrow but next week I'm having my exit leve test on Monday and three other tests on Tuesday, wednesday and thursday so I will not update until Friday okay I'm sorry bare with me.**

***12 reviews i update tomorrow***

**If u PM me or ask me a quesion in a review u'll receive a msg from me today/ tonight or tomorrow thanks u plz review**

**-Angie**


	19. Cancel the wedding

**E POV**

I sat there tapping on the table waiting for Tanya to walk out of her room. I had been trying to decide on what to tell her and how to tell her about the wedding. My tapping increased as my nerves got to me, I heard her heels clicking as she walked over to the foyer.

"Liza you and the rest of the maid service can have the day off, but please leave now before I change my mind" she said loudly to her cleaning maid, the girl nodded before running towards the kitchen. I heard Tanya's heels cliking again, fading away as she walked to her room I'm guessing since she sill hadn't come out here.

The cleaning maid and cooking maid smiled politely at me before running out the door, I heard Tanya's heels clicking again and seconds later she appeared at the foyer. My heart rate increased as she stood infront of me; her hair was pinned up in a bun, she wore a purple silk dress that clung to her every curve, and silver heels.

"Hi baby, how's your day so far?" she ask pecking me on the lips, my eye twitched as she backed away. I heard someone clear their troath and we both looked at the entrance of the fyer, Mike her driver stood there.

"Yes Mike?" Tanya ask coldly, he looked from her to me, he smiled tightly at me and turned his eyes to Tanya andh he looked hurt?

"I just came to see if you needed me for anything?" I frown, Tanya rolled her eyes. "No I don't thank you, have the day off now leave" Mike stood there frozen at Tanya's words. "Mike can you please go, I have to talk to Tanya" I mumble in a strong voice.

Mike seemed to wake up from a daze and looked at me. "Yes sir" and he walked away.

Aftr hearing the door shut, Tanya looked at me and smiled. "Okay baby what is it that you want to talk about?" she ask, I gulped pulling my tie loose. I felt sweat bead on my forehead "Tanya you might want to sit" she frown as her hand went to her chest.

"Eddie are you okay?" she ask, I sighed and shook my head 'no' she frown again and sat on the chair beside me. "Tanya, I care about you a lot, and we been with each other for the past four years; your an amazing girl, any man's dream. . . . but Tanya I realized that well maybe you and mer aren't ready to get married and-" she stood up knocking her chair backwards.

She turn her back to me, her hands shaking and then she spun to me; her blue eyes were icy cold and glaring at me, her lip was curled.

"What? are you trying to call the wedding off? is that it!" she yelled, at that moment I was glad she had given the day off to her employees. "Tanya, is just not time and-" she laughed as she crouched down to me.

"Time? Edward have you gone mad! ARE YOU TRYING TO emberrased me on my wedding day? Edward we've hd enough time to think about it and-"

"Tanya were not ready to marry an-" I felt a hard slap accross my face and her nails digging to me. "You will no cancel the wedding Edward, you can't I will not let you! you can't-" I looked at her shock but found her taking her heels off and throwing them at the wall brown clock and knocking it down.

"You won't cancel the weddin Edward-" she yelled as she pushed all her expensive vases of the brown antique table knocking them to the floor, they shattered to a thousand pieces and flowers were everywhere. She splashed water on the floor and pulled her hair, I was litterly frozen to my chair.

I had never seen Tanya like this, she litterly crawled to me from her position on the floor over the glass I could see her knees bleeding, her hair had fallend down and her make up was running down as her face turned red and her eyes were puffy from crying.

She kneeled infront of me crying, she took my hand and let go of a horrible cry.

"Edward, please I'm begging you please, please, please don't cancel the wedding you can't cacel it. .. we _have _to marry Edward, we _have to _you can't cancel the wedding please Edward" she cried tugging my hand.

I flinched at seeing her like this, and she begged "Please Edward don't cancel it or I'll _die, I will _die Edward" she whispered, Her cell phone began to ring and she cried harder "Edward please!"

* * *

**A/N: okay guys here is the chapter, let me tell u that I was really disappointed on the amount of reviews I got last chaptr! I only got 2? did it suck that bad? anyways here is the next chapter**

**I'm asking for 15-20 reviews this time, I will update on Tuesday if I get the ammount of reviews I ask, if not I'll update on Friday. *I have tests all this week in school, so bare with me*  
what will Edward tell Tanya? Wow Tanya has gone insane huh? will she actually die if he doesn't marry her? many questions plz review**

**Love ya GOD bless**

**-Angie**


	20. Break downs from Tanya

***IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM PLX READ***

**-THANKS FOR THE LOVE, UR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED AS U READ THE CHAPPI ^-^ SO I HOPE U ENJOY-**

**~REALLY LONG CHAPPIE BTW~**

* * *

** *E POV***

I stood there helplessly frozen staring at the frantic Tanya who was still in her knees begging me not to end our wedding. Her cell phone kept ringing and I seemed not able to respond to her, much less to her shrilling phone.

"Edward I-" she tried standing up, but in the mist of it she seemed to slip on the shattered glass ending up on the floor passed out. I was frozen for only a mere second before my body quickly moved to her's.

I kneeled beside her, taking in her sweaty, messy form scattered on the floor; her dress had been prtlly riped, her make-up had run down and her hair was all over the place.

"Tanya? -Tanya wake up!" I tried shaking her softly but her body was knocked out cold. I run my hand through my hair as I picked her up, she didn't move and inch as I layed her in the plush brown sofa.

I took my phone and dialed Dr. Gerandy's number.

_"Hello?" _his voice sounded nervous as he answered "Dr. Gerandy, is Edward Cullen, I wanted you to come down to Tanya's place immediatly" I said to him, he stayed quiet for a moment before replying. _"Mr. Cullen, yes I'll be there in a few, may I know what happend?" _

I sighed and just gave him a simple explanation "look she had a nervous breakdown and then passed out, look Dr. Gerandy just get her ASAP" he agreed and I hung up. I turned to find Tanya still laying there cold, I walked towards the bathroom and seaarched for the alcahol and cotton balls.

Once I got them, I run back to the foyer and crouched next to Tanya; I took a hold of a cotton ball and dipped it in the alcahol. I slowly maneuver it over Tanya's nose, it took a few seconds before her face bagan scrunching and her body started twisting.

After a minute she opened her eyes looking lost and unfocused, she then looked at me. The look in her eyes made me feel like an asshole for just plunging inside her house and just trying to end the wedding like that.

_But in all honesty, it needed to be done; we were not ready to marry, I was actually not sure I wanted to marry her. Plus there were no strings that would even tie us to get married this soon either._

"E- Edward, your still here? What happend?" her voice cracked as she ask this, I looked at her softly and smiled. "Of coarse I am Tanya-" she cut me off by finishing my sentence "Because your my fiance right?"

I was still unsure on how to proceed and make her understand that this had to end. But thankfully I didn't have to answer her, as the door bell rang, I gave her a tight smile as I stood up and ran to the door.

Dr. Gerandy stood there with his educated and proffesional self; he carried his black leather bag.

"Mr. Cullen" he nod, I opened the door more so he could come in, he walked inside. I immediatly showed him to the foyer where Tanya was now sitting down looking confused at me and Dr. Gerandy.

"Why is the doctor here?" she ask, I didn't reply as Dr. Gerandy moved to her. "Ms. Denali, how you've been this past days? have you been under too much stress? what kind of symptoms have you felt-" I backed away from the foyer, heading out to the front living room to give them space.

I paced back and forth trying to figure this out, what did Tanya mean by die if we broke up? was she threatening to commit suicide?

My mind spund as I ask my self all this questions, and I had no answer to them. My brain then wonder to Isabella, and our dinner date. Wait was it even a date? did she consider it a date? was I cheating on Tanya?

I was startled by Dr. Gerandy's hand touching my back, I jumped slightly turning around to face him. His face seemed worried yet a glimpse of a knowing look was there too, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yes?" I ask him, he grimaced. "Mr. Cullen it seems that Tanya has been under too much pression this last few days, she's had symptoms like, not eating, tiredness, and mood swings-" he stopped and sighed.

"-I need to make further tests to make sure my theory of what she has is right" I nodded frowning and looked at him. "What do you think she has?" I ask curiously and worried.

He grimced and sighed. "I would like to be sure before I just blurted out, so Ms. Denali is coming with me right now" he explained, I nodded "Okay" we heard footsteps and a second later Tanya appeared inside.

She had changed into a pair of loose jeans, a sweatshirt and flats.

"Dr. Gerandy is not necessary that I go and check my self, I'll be okay is just the stress from the wedding" she plead calmly. I shook my head, I needed to be sure she was stable when we ended this up.

"Tanya your going, I'm going to call your mom and dad" her eyes flicker with an unkown emotion as I said this. "Edward I re-" I cut her off. "No Tanya, _you will go _is for your health" I mumble as I dialed her dad's number.

He seemed to answer soon, I saw Tanya's face going paler by the second as she exit with Dr. Gerandy and she saw me trailing behind them.

"Edward, how are you?" Elezear's firm familiar voice greeted me, I sighed as I followed the other two towards the car. "I'm good, anyways Elezear I'm heading to Dr. Gerandy's office, Tanya isn't feeling um- good" I paused letting this sink in.

The line was quiet and then he reply "I see, Okay Edward thanks for telling me, Carmen and me will be there as soon as we can" we said our goodbyes and I hunged up. Tanya seemed nervous and jumpy as we headed to the clinic, she seemed worried and frustrated.

"Your parents will be there in a few" she seemed to tense even more, but then untense her self as she smiled and nodded. "Thanks Eddie" she whispered before leaning over to me.

There was something seriously bad going on with Tanya.

. . . W.T.W.D.W.C. . .

**B POV**

***This pov is a couple hrs before Tanya meet's Ed at her house and does her break down lol***

"Bella" I jumped at hearing my name being called out, ever since I got back to the office from the walk with Anthony I'd been floating on cloud nine. I had been smiling like a chesire cat as I headed to the office completly forgotten about everything.

I turned to face a worried and stressed Jasper, since he had begun working here I had never seen him like this. I frown looking at him in questioning as he puff a guff of air out frustrated.

"Jasper are you okay?" I ask, he shook his head 'no' but didn't let me talk on. "Bella, I thought you would arrive sooner, we have the meeting with Tanya in a few minutes" he grumbled, I scowled at him for being so grumpy today.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I've just been out of it lately; anyways c'mon let's get ready-" he nodded looking relieved yet still sad and frustrated. "-By the way what's wrong with you?" he grimaced and shrugged.

I gave him the stink eye as we walked inside Jane's office. "I found the girl I met on my first day here the other day-" I smiled "That's reat" he grimaced again and continued. "Yes I thought so too, until she began treating me really rudely and cold, and I could swear it was because she got mixed up and thought I was-"

His voice was cut off by the door opening slightly, Angela's head popped in.

"Bella, Jasper, Tanya is here" I nodded at her "Bring her in" she smiled before walking out, I turned to Jasper. "Look try to talk to her okay" that was all I got to say since in that second the door open and in came Tanya.

As always she looked so _posh _and _elegant _in her own way; she wore a purple dress and her usual 'Tanya meneo.' She smiled tentavely at us as she walked towards the desk, I stifly smiled back still upset with her request.

"Tanya, hi" she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes; she seemed off and oddly tired. "Hello Isabella, Jazo" she said, Jasper frown. "Sorry what's your name again" she said "Jasper" she nodded.

She stood there looking blankly at the wall. "Um could I seat?" she ask, I nodded as she weakly walked to the chair. "May I get a glass of water too?" she ask once again, I was getting annoyed but nodded handing her a water bottle instead.

She took it and drank half of it in one zip, I smiled again.

"So Tanya we have made a plan-" she shook her head at me and sighed tiredly rubbing her face carefully not to smear any make-up. "Isabella, I just want a simple article announcing Edward's and mine's wedding day and a couple of pictures of both of us" she explained.

I stared at her quite shocked, I was imagining a whole _verand__a _of stuff she would ask for this article. But instead she was asking for 'simple'? My mind flooded with questions as to what had happend to the Tanya I'd meet a couple of weeks prior.

"I- um, yes of coarse Tanya; when would you like to take the pictures?" I ask jotting this out on my legal pad, she seemed to think about it before smiling. "Don't worry I'll bring the pictures I want of Eddie and me an the you can scan them and post them" she said.

I nodded "Okay Tanya that's cool with me" she nodded and stodd up "Thank you Bella, Jazier for attending me" I shook my head at her mistake of Jasper's name, she stood up and turned to walk away.

But she stopped halway through the door, she grabbed herself at the door. I frown, was she okay? I was about to ask her if she needed anything when she seemed to compose herself and walk away quickly.

"That went well" Jasper mumble, I turned to him and giggle at his expression "Will she ever get my name?" he ask, I shrugged giggling.

. . .

"Angela please have that ready for tomorrow" I said handing her the folder, she took it nodding at me. "Yes Bella I will, don't worry" I smiled, she was such an easy person to get along with.

"Well I have to go, before I'm late to the meeting, Jane would kill me" we both giggle at that, but we also knew that Jane would do something horrible if I screwed up her company. I waved at her before climbing the elevator and pressing main floor button.

After Tanya's meeting, Jasper and I had began working on books that were supposed to be out in a few weeks, I also finished the presentation for Friday's group meet, and advance my work with Mrs. Witherspoon's book publishment.

And now I was heading to a Lunch meet with Jane's sponsors who wanted to disscuss their ideas for their new campaigne. I was still giddy about what Anthony had said to me this morning, I smiled remembering that he had asked me to dinner and I had almost forgot tha we had also changed contact infromation.

_I don't know how I forgot, but I did_

I was walking out he elevator and out to the outside world, full of people walking and cars honking when my phone began to ring. I aimlessly answered it, not really bothering on checking the caller I.D. . . . _big mistake._

"Hello?" My happiness was vanished as soon as I heard the voice in the other line. "Bella, please don't hang up I need to talk to you please hear me out, it's been four years." I gulped. . .

First it was Leah's text and now it was him calling me, why now?

* * *

**A/N: WOW THIS WAS one long chapter, kindda hard to type lol since this story it's a drabble; anyways many things happend in this chapter, I know some of you are annoyed at Edward, but remember the summary!OKay so question #1 what is up with Tanya? Why is she sick? is it really the stress? is she going insane? who was calling her hmmm? who called Bella? why was Tanya so nervous about going to the clinic? Oh God so may questions hehe I'm giddy to type the next chapter heeeh lol. OKAY We are close to the wedding chapters guess how many chaps for the wedding? if u guess 4 ur right! (: lol anyways **

**SECONDLY IMPORTANT NOTE: I received a sad review of a reader saying that she would stop reading the story because of my note asking for an specific # of reviews; TBH I was quite sad to hear tha but I understand and respect peeeps wishe's to read a story or not, hmm I don't ask for reviews to make my story look good or anything, I ask for them to hear ur thoughts on the story and what you think about the characters, I don't get bother if u don't review I always thank my silent readers for reading (: it makes me happy that people like it. Hmm I didn't mea to sound demanding but If I did, I apologize ahead, next thing I do ask for at least 12 but then again I will update anyways if I don't get 12 :( lol because I LOVE U GUYS yall ROCK  
Hmm oh yeah this was supposed to be up Friday but I decided to post it today since I couldn't wait, I've had tests the past 2 days in school quite stressful and I'll have them until Thursday so I will probably update Friday or Saturday depending on time. I am also quite stressing about college [I'm a junior/11 grade in highschool] but it's never too early to beging getting info in colleges and scholarships right?**

**Anyways I'll stop rambling now lol sorry /.\ I tend to type a lot when I'm nervous and tired lol. Um yeah hope u like the chapter PLZ REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW UR GUESSES heeeh CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE SO MUCH DRAMA *Zipsa lips***

**Okay Imma shut up now! PLZ REVIEW LUV YA GOD bless (:**

**-ANGIE ^-^**


	21. Congratulations My boy

***THIS CHAPTER WILL REVEAL MORE INFO***

**~EXCUSE MISTAKES I TYPED THIS QUICK AND I am TIRED SINCE I SPEND HALF DAY AT THE HOSPITAL WITH MY MUM AND LIL SISTER, SHE HAD PNEOUMONIA, BUT SHE'S OKAY NOW THANK GOD~ **

**ANYWAYS ENJOY. . .**

* * *

**********EPOV**

Tanya was shaking, fidgeting, biting her nails as we sat inside Dr. Gerandy's office waiting for the 'test results' he had made to her. Once we had arrived, he had kept me outside in the waiting area as he and Tanya went into the room.

After thirty long minutes he finally called me in to stay with Tanya.

"Tanya will you stop moving" I hissed at her as her chair was literary shaking, she turned to me with nervous eyes, she opened her mouth to say something but there was a knock in the door. "Come in" I yelled as Tanya froze in place.

The door slanted open, Carmen and Elezear, Tanya's parents walked in. Carmen quickly ran towards the nervous Tanya, But Elezear stood there staring from Tanya to me, his eyes shifted to me staying right on me.

"Edward, what exactly happend?" he ask, his voice strong and firm and a gaze that would make anybody flich, but not me. "El-" before I could answer Tanya stood up and ran to him. "Nothing dad, just um me y'know-" her father glared at her and I saw Tanya flinch.

He stared at her for a second before turning to me, his eyes seemed like they knew something I didn't. His gaze was getting more intense by the second, Tanya had moved to sit beside Carmen again and didn't even bother looking at Elezear.

There was another knock in the door and an instant later Dr. Gerandy was walking in. Elezear released his intense gaze on me, and for a part I felt released but still something wasn't right here. Tanya's color paled as she looked at Dr. Gerandy, and Carmen just rubbed Tanya's back as she stared back at all of us confused.

"I've got Tanya's results back" I heard a sigh of relief from Carmen, but Tanya stood up and laughed nervously. "Oh that's great Dr. but there was no need for that, I mean its just allergies and my stress. . . so there-" Tanya's rant got cut off by Dr. Gerandy.

Dr. Gerandy shook his head "Tanya is actually more than just stress and allergies, is-" she laughed and paced back and forth. "Look just give me some meds and I-"

"Your pregnat Tanya" the room fell silent as Dr. Gerandy said that, The room looked green as my mind run around in circles, breathing got hard as I tried to process this. Tanya had been frozen on her spot, Carmen gasped and Elezear looked at Tanya.

The time seemed to freeze as I thought this, Tanya couldn't be pregnat, right? when?

**Tanya's POV**

This couldn't be happening to me, I can't let Dr. Gerandy give the results of the tests he did on me. . . _I can't._

"I've got Tanya's results back" my mouth felt dry as I stared blankly at Dr. Gerandy, I could feel my father's glare on me, and I automatically flinched. Edward seemed confused and frustrated at something.

I gulped "Oh that's great Dr. But there was no need for that, I mean its just allergies and my stress. . . so there-" I was trying to come up with a reasonable way to stop the Dr. from speaking but I couldn't finish.

"Tanya is actually more than just stress and allergies, is-" _No YOU CAN'T say IT! _I laughed nervously and spun in my heel beggining to pace "Look just give me some meds and I-" I was going insane, if he finds out its over for me.

"Your pregnat Tanya" I think I stop breathing for a second before I realized Dr. Gerandy had finally said it. I didn't bother turning around to look at Ed, mom or. . . dad. My heart beat increase as I thought of what was coming.

_I knew I was pregnat. . . but I also knew Edward was not the dad. _

I cringed at the sick feeling in my stomach as I remember the day I found out, I had known for the past two weeks I was pregnat with . . . Mike's baby, _Mike _my _driver who I so stupedly feel in love with.__  
_

_"Tanya are you okay?" I had been really moody lately and tired, I was currently in the modeling company trying out bikinis for the summer collection, when all of a sudden a wave of nausea came over me causing me to run to the restroom._

_I turned to Renata my P.A and nodded dazely at her "Yeah just sick?" my answer came out as a question, she eyed me funny and walked to me. "You look pale. . . are you sure you-" I smiled and stood up. _

_"I am, girl I'm Tanya Denali right? best of best?" Renata frowned unconvinced but nodded, reality was, that I wasn't sure either. "Um Renata I-" my cell rang with a text, I grabbed it and looked at the message._

_**Tanya my dear plz meet me at the usual we need 2 tlk, NOW**_

_**-D**_

_My mind spun as I read his text. . . . not now. I said goodbye to Renata before running out of there and climbing my car, I knew I had to meet him, but I also knew I had a priority; make sure if my theory was true._

_I decided to drive to a pharmacy in Port Angeles, I bought two pregnacy tests and then headed to a nearby hotel. Once inside the pale lonley room, I walked inside the restroom reading the instructions on the box, then I proceeded to pee on the sticks._

_After waiting three long minutes I approached the counter where both sticks laid, gulping I peeked at both, and my heart clenched as I read both of them. . . Positive._

_Tears formed in my eyes. . . I was pregnat. I had spent the whole week-end alone, only calling Edward to lie and say I was going to be working and not to call me. But After going to see him, I knew I had to wait before telling anybody I was pregnat._

"Tanya, sweetheart?" I jumped feeling my mom's cold hand on me, I turned to her as she smiled. I could see Edward still shock and confused sitting on his chair as Dr. Gerandy looked at him then me.

"Yeah?" I ask, my mom took my hand in her's kissing it lightly. . .It was the first time in years since she had been this close to me, but it wasn't her fault but-

"Tanya- we will leave you and Ed to _talk, _while your mom and me fix the paper work-" my dad turned to Edward, his gaze instense "Congratulations my boy, but I need to talk to you too" Edward seemed freaked but nodded at my father.

I felt sorry for Edward, and I knew then that he was right, we needed to end this wedding, we _did._

I slowly spun to Edward, he was looking at me confused "When?" he whisper so low I wonder if it was for me, I looked down, it was now or never.

"Edward I-" my voice got cut off by my cell phone ringing, I looked down and saw the I.D. I knew that I had to be expecting the call from him, but I didn't think it would be this soon. I would have thought he would wait, but the again he isn't patient, so I decided to answer.

"Hello?" I turned my back on Edward not being able to face him. _"Congratulations my dear, your pregnat! glad that you step up your game, look my dear meet me at the usual in twenty, no excuses. . . and don't you fucking dare say a word to Edward or else. . . Mike gets it" _

The line went dead as he hung up, my body felt cold as I realized he knew. . . He knew Mike was the dad? how? I-

"Tanya we need to talk!" Edward growled, I turned towards him and nodded. "Yes Edward, but not now. . . . sorry" I whisper before running out of the room.

**E POV**

"Tanya we need to talk" I couldn't take this anymore, how did this happen? well no, I know how. But last time when Tanya and me had actually been together had been-

Our engagement night. . .

_It was the night where we had announced to everyone that Tanya and me were getting married. Everyone seemed thrilled, specially Elezear and Tanya who kept smiling and posing for pictures for stupid magazines._

_"Eddie I can't believe were engaged!" Tanya yelled excited as she handed me a wine glass, I zipped it and nodded aimlessly. Tanya kept on gushing on and on about wedding plans, and people who were here or not._

_But I practically stop listening as I got to my third glass of wine, but for some reason I was feeling tired and dizzy. . . I couldn't believe I was tipsy already._

I remember Tanya taking us to my room, and then taking my shirt off as she kissed me. After that everything was fuzzy, I remember waking up the next morning in my bed with a big head ache, but also nake for the exception of my boxers, Tanya had come out freshly showered out of my bathroom.

She never really said anything but 'We had such a great night, lastnight' that morning, and when I had tried to ask her she would pout and laugh saying 'Don't you remember silly?.'

Other than that I don't exactly remember what happend.

"Yes Edward, but not now. . . . sorry" Tanya grimaced before running out of the room, I sighed as I finally moved after her only to find Elezear and Carmen with Dr. Gerandy in the lobby. "Edward my boy, finally a heir huh?" Elezear laugh but I just stared blankly at him.

"Look Ed, I'm glad your marrying Tanya. . . this would be just perfect for both, she's exactly a month and two weeks pregnat" Elezear pointed out and I gulped as I realized it was around the same time as the engagement party.

* * *

**A/N: WOW guy thaks so much ur reviews blow me away (: in a good way, I hope this clears out any questions! Tanya is pregnat from Mike, heeeh will she actually tell Edward? who the heck is threatening Tanya? lol so many questions plz review BTW NEXT CHAPPIE WE WILL HAVE BELLA DRAMA 3 more chapters before the wedding.**

**THE 3 FOLLOWING CHPTRS WILL BE LONG SO BE READY and PLX REVIEW (:**

**LUV YA God bless**

**-Angie**


	22. small note

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm alive lol *hides behind screen* yeah well um i know that y'all hate this kind of notes me too trust me, but i wanna give u the reason's why i haveN't updated. First reason is last week on Friday there was a thunderstorm here where i live; some trees fell and stuff, the next day i was going on about my normal routine, and i was going to type 3 different chapters for my 3due stories, but my phone died. it wouldn't turn on r anything, so my mum went to the company to see what was wrong and they said he had broke down and wouldn't work EVER! and i had to get a new phone, this time i got only a touch screen the only one i could ;( now as u can imagine i was devastated; ( as many of u know i update from my phone, and now that i hav this new touch screen i can't do nothing of my fanfic writting on it. (okay i can but it does it all messy and together no paragraphs r anything so idk when imma update) 2nd- reason well i also began working and niw with school and work i get soo tired i practically fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow. BUT JUST KNOW I WON'T GIVE UP, I WILL CONTINUE WITH MY STORIES, UPDATES WILL NOT BE AS OFTEN AS BEFORE MAYBE ONCE A WEEK WITH EACH STORY, NOW DON't worry i will try to updatr this week from school, NO PROMISES THOUGH! please please be patient with me and i hope that u all still stick with me. i wish my other Phone hadn't broke down. anyways hope ur still with me give me this week and see if i can update sorry for the delay and i hope u stay with me (: -Angie ^^**


	23. Decide now or never

**A/N: hey guys! i'm back *hides behind screen* anyways I can't believe i am finally updating, I'm so excited! (: yeah so i finally got this to work so excuse mistakes and enjoy (: EXCUSE MISTAKES THEIR ALL MINE /.\**

* * *

**B POV**

"It's been four years" my heart clenched at his words, and even thought time had passed, even though I knew I didn't care anymore, even though I knew that it didn't hurt; the memory was still there and I couldn't erase it.

I took a shaky breath and pressed the 'end call' button Ignoring his "Bella listen to me-" comment, I shook my head looking around to see if anybody had noticed this tense moment. But the people and the world continued as if nothing had ever happend.

I began walking again feeling my thoughts get lost and my emotions beginning to collapse on their own accord. I felt the overwhelming aura around myself, and all I wanted to feel was numbness.

I was just crossing to the other side of the street when my phone began to ring again, without checking the caller I.D again I answer.

"Leave me alone okay! Stop calling me!" I saw a man frown at me as he passed by me on the street. "Geez Bella so-rry for calling you" even though Seth's voice had a teasing tone to it, I could still hear his hurt.

I immediatly felt guilty for answering so rudely ti him. "Seth, Hey man! Sorry I thought you were someone else" I mumble apologetic, he laughed. "Yeah B s'kay I'm sure work is stressing for ya"

I sighed rubbing my face "Seth it wasn't my work, it was um your best friend" the line was silent as I whisper this. "Bella- I. . . How did he get your number?" I walked slowly as I spoke.

"Well that I'm not so sure, the other day I got a text from your sister, which I didn't really read much less reply to it. . . And now I got this phone call" he stayed quiet.

"Maybe she got it from my phone, they both been acting weird since they found out their going to be parents" my eyes widened at his words. "Leah is pregnat?" He cough awkwardly. "um yeah sorry I-"

"Seth is okay, I get it. . . It was four years ago anyways" I mumble feeling nostalgic. "Really Bella? Then if your over it why aren't you coming to Forks?" I gasped. "Seth don't go there with-"

"okay B, I won't. . . Look I was just calling to tell you I'll be in Seattle by Friday. . . I think I told Ali bout it but just wanted to make sure y'all remember" I laughed at his tone, grateful that he had changed the topic.

"Yes we do Seth, we actually do remember" he laughed "okay B, say hey to Al for me and see ya in a few days" i agreed and we both hung up.

He was right why couldn't I go to Forks then?

_Y'know why Bella. . ._

I rolled my eyes at my thoughts and kept walking towards the meeting.

* w * T * W * D * W * C *

**E POV**

I stood there awkwardly looking at Tanya's parents, they looked happy, strangely more than I felt. Carmen smiled and looked over at Elezear, then at me and then she turned and walked out.

"Edward my boy will talk soon, the wife and me have to go now, and please talk to Tanya" I found my self nodding as Elezear just laugh and clapped me in the back before walking out.

With out thinking twice I started dialing the person that could help me out in my worst.

. W. T. W . C. W. D

"Whoa bro, your got to be kidding me!" Emmett's voice was probably not soothing for other people but for me he was "I don't know what to do, I am so confused, the last thing I wanted was to have a kid right now and-"

I sighed angrily and frustrated with my self for being so stupid, how the fuck could I let this happen? Why couldn't I have ended this bullshit of a wedding before?

Why did I have to fall for that brunnette, what was I going to do with her? Lie even more about me, why had I even lie in the first place?

"Edward calm down will figure something out, look all you have to do is work something out with Tanya, and marriage will be out" I nodded.

He was right, there was no need for me to have to marry right?

**Tanya's POV**

MY mind was a whirlwind and the buzz of the people around me was a blur as I headed to the familiar warehouse, where we always met.

How did he find out? Was he going to kill Mike? What about the baby? The wedding?

I was beggunning to get a head ache and I was still not inside. My paces slowed down and my breathing sped up as I approached the familiar white door with the design of a fancy name plate.

_E. B. D. V._

I rolled my eyes at it, at the sham that my life was. The whole 'perfection' motto in my family and the high expectations.

"come in my dear, I've been waiting for you" a shiver ran down my spine as I looked at him sitting in the chair. He felt big and mighty, but all he was, was a powerful man who could get his way.

"Now sweetheart congratulations, I hope it's a boy. . But then again he would look like his father-" he stood up and faced me, his smiled looked so friendly, but his eyes were hostile.

"-Mike, and not Edward. . And why not Edward? Well let's see because Miss Denali doesn't feel like marrying anymore am I right?" I gulped as he got closer. I didn't dare move an inch as he stood behind me massaging my shoulders.

"Why not Tanya?" I stayed quiet, and his patience was braking. "I asked you a question my dear" he hiss in my ear applying pressure on my arms, I cringed in pain and spoke quietly.

"I don't love him, and this is not his child and-" before I could finish, I found my self being spun so fast, falling back to the chair.

"Oh ha-ha, love? Aww Tanya is in love with her driver a fucking driver Tanya? Listen you will marry Edward Cullen" I glared at him.

"What if I don't want to? What if I cancel everything and-" my voice got cut off by my cheek being slapped.

"very well then, cancel the wedding; but then the child dies. . " my eyes blazed at this, and I gained control of my self and the situation.

"Don't you fucking dare touch my baby, or I will not -" he smiled "Then it's settled, you will marry, it's either marry or lose the baby Tanya you decide"

-Sneek peek of next chappie-

**B pov**

"Seth! You made it" I hugged hum, he had changed quiet a bit in the four years I hadn't seem him. He smiled at me and then scream "Bella hey, how are you! i've missed you so much"

I smiled and nodded at his antiques, had I really been gone that long?

"I'm great, but there something I have to talk to you about?" He frowned and looked down. "Is it about what happend yesterday?"

"Seth how could they do this to me?"

*S*P*

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys so I know I've been gone for a while, and this chapter kindda sucks and us lacking a lot; but take it more like a filler chappie and don't worry bcuz I will update soon and with better work.**

**News: I am currently working after school, and its getting hard keeping up with my personal life and my stories but I will try to update soon (bcz FF is better than my personal life lol jk but I love u guys) that I just have to post. I just posted a new story called "Love once again" so check it out if u like and can. Btw 'Was it an accident of fate?" Will be finished next week so stay tune for that.**

**Big thanks to all of u who reviewed last chappie and PM me I am sorry I didn't reply, I don't really hav muvh time in my hands but if u hav anything to tell me, jst PM me nd i promise I'll answer,u (:**

**Anyways drop me a review letting me know how it ya God bless**

**Excuse mistakes their all mine.. . .. **

**-Angie**


	24. dinner

**Tanya's POV**

When your world collapses where do go? Where do you run to, and who do you talk to?

I sat coldly on the floor staring off into space as I realized that my life had been choisen for me, that _I _had no choice in it. A silent tear fell from my cheeck as I wrapped my hands around my flat yet not so empty stomach.

I didn't choose this, he did. . My thoughts vanished as I heard my cell phone ring for the hundreth time today. I didn't even turn to look at it, just letting it ring, I heard knocking at the door but I also ignored it

Nobody could help. . . I was alone.

**Edward's POV**

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?" Rose sighed frustrated and walked to me, she took hold of my shoulders and look me dead in the eye. "Edward honey, think with me okay. . . come up with a nice deal offer it to Tanya, and ta-ta no marriage involve" she explain slolwly.

I nodded like a little child who was understanding math for the first time. she smiled satisfied and looked over at Em, who was agreeing with her.

They were right, I could work something out with Tanya and cancel the wedding. And as for the brunette there was something about her I wanted to know and. . .

"Edward snap out of it, ok. . . Now let Tanya rest and swallow all the emotions that come with knowing your pregnant and talk to her tomorrow" Rose suggested, I stood up and smiled at her. "Okay Rose thanks again for your advice"

She smirked and nodded "Anytime Ed"

**Bella's POV**

"Alice?" I ask as I walked inside our apartment, there was no response. I frown walking more inside, she was sitting there looking out the window. " Al are you okay, its only six, shouldn't you be at work?" I ask wondering what she was doing here so early.

She turned to me and her face looked dead, she wore her pj's and her hair was messy. "Bella, why is life so cruel? What did I do to deserve this pain? Why does my heart fall for the wrong guy everytime? Why aren't I strong like you-" her voice was cracking and tears slipped down her cheeks.

I ran to her dropping my stuff on the floor "don't say that Al, that's so not true. . . Your great and-" she shook her head. "Thank's bella, but I need to have a moment alone. . . Plus didn't you texte saying you had a date?" She ask.

I faintly remember my morning with Anthony amd him inviting me to dinner tonight, it seemed so fat away. This day had been to long, full of different emotions, amd surprises

I sighed "Yeah he did, but in no case am I going to let my best friend sulk away" I whisper, Alice hugged me and smiled. "Thank's Bella but, I actually have work to do and I actually have to go out in an hour or so too" I frown, and looked at her

"and where are you going?" She looked away and smiled uncomfortable "oh um meet this couple who want this wedding" she mumble standing up quickly, and heading to her room.

I ignored the fact that I knew she was hiding something from me, so I decided to not to push her limits. I sighed and stood walking to my room, I guess I, my self should get ready for tonight.

My heart raced and I felt giddy all over, as I head to the shower.

An hour later, I was dressed in a black short long sleeve dress that had a gold bow and ribbon around the waist and the back had an opening shaped as a heart. I even wore gold two inch heels as my hair was tied in a small tight bun.

The only thing missing was my clutch bag, grabbing it I walked out into the living room only to find Alice grabbing her car keys already

She was dressed in simple tight black jeans, a white turtleneck blouse and a cashmere black sweater, ankle boots, dark sunglasses and a satchel around her body. She looked up and smiled, before waving and walking out the door, or should I say running out.

I sighed and took my cell phone out sending her a quick text.

_Ali are you ok? U seemed weird! -B_

Reality was she did look weird, she was changed into something she never would wear and her facial expression scared me. I decided that the room was too hot and even though there was still twenty minutes left to eight, I decided to head to Mc'Carthy restaurant.

Feelimg my self get giddy all over again remembering Anthony's green eyes and that crooked smile of his.

**Roses POv**

I was boredly looking at fashion magazine alone at my house as my cell phone chimed with an incoming text.

I looked down and my eyes widened once again to see who it was.

_Red flag, plz help Rose things got complicated M'C'R at 8 plz!_

So not typical of him, but what did he mean things got complicated? How could they get more complicated than they already were.

I stood up feeling the tiredness that came with being pregnant. I changed into a loose casual dress, that might cause some comments from the people at M'C'R but guess what bitches?

I'm the owners wife, so they could deal with it. putting some sandals on and grabbing my bag anf keys I walked out to the garage and drove away to my new destination.

I send a quick to him and to Em.

_Already on it bro! No worries I got this - R_

The second one. . . Was to Em.

_Babe on my way M'C'R love u - R_

_Kay babe love u too, drive carefully :) - Em_

I sighed frustrated as I got off infront of M'C'R, looking around for my target. This was sure to be an interesting night.

* * *

**hA/N: hehy guys I'm alive sorry for not updatin soon, I can guve u million of excuses but insteaf I short cut it by saying that i work a lot this last weeks, from douvle ahifts to everyday of the week, if anything this week is like my most calm and less family problems. i also fell for this guy who works wiyh me which has been keeping me disyracted for so long and i know that sounds selfish and now I realize how so not worth it it was, but I'm bavk to stay and updates will come more often everyday I have off of work ya know!**

**Plz be patient with me and I hope u can forgive me for not updating so review olz :)**

**-Angie**


End file.
